Creator of the Borg
by SavageLove
Summary: NEW VERSION! B’Elanna and Seven are on a two week long away mission when they have a system’s malfunctions and crash land on a planet full of Amazons where the planet has a 1-day out in space to 1 year on the planet.
1. Part 1: 14 years in 2 weeks

**CREATOR OF THE BORG**

**By: SavageLove**

**Summary:** B'Elanna and Seven are on a two week long away mission while Voyager is getting an overhaul at a planet, when they have a system's malfunctions and crash land on a planet. A planet full of Amazons! The planet has a 1-day out in space to 1 year on the planet. B'Elanna creates new technology while on the planet and she and seven head back to Voyager. Things get a little weird when they get back onto Voyager to head back to the Alpha Quadrant.

**Notes:** (1) Voyager did meet up with the Klingons, but they didn't destroy their ship.

(2) Voyager and the Klingons traded before the Klingons left on their search.

(3) Tom and B'Elanna were NOT married and B'Elanna was NOT pregnant.

(4) And I am making up some of Klingon history; please do not be angry if I do something that contradicts in which the shows and movies have said. I am trying to fit it into how my story is going.

(5) And I borrowed an idea from 'H.W.' so, H.W. if you read this, sorry but it was a neat idea. I also added some stuff to it. It's in chapter four and is said by Neelix.

(6) THIS STORY CONTAINS MAJOR TOM PARIS BASHING, IF YOU LIKE HIM THEN YOU WILL NOT LIKE THIS STORY!!!

**Pairings**: Seven/B'Elanna; Janeway/Radical Ransom Riley (3-R)

**Warnings:** This story contains love between two women. If you don't like that, then don't read it. This story also contains some violence and there is one character death. It is one of the senior officers!!!

**Part 1: 14 years in 2 weeks**

_Chapter 1: Amazons in the Delta Quadrant_

Seven sipped her drink as she watched the stars go by in the Delta Flyer. B'Elanna was in the back asleep from the day's exertion. They had been sent on an away mission to get some dilithium and some provisions for Neelix. It was a two-week trip while Voyager was at a space station getting an overhaul and the crew had a chance for a much needed vacation. Neither Seven nor B'Elanna was needed for the repairs since everything was just minor. The fact that B'Elanna and Seven had volunteered to go with each other is what had shocked everyone, including the Captain. Secretly, B'Elanna and Seven had formed a strong bond of friendship over that last few months after Icheb had almost died. When they had found out about Seven's emotion inhibiter, they had been too busy to see that Icheb was dying. The Doctor had saved Seven and Icheb, but the boy was in for a long recovery. Because Icheb had given his cortical node—which allows him to at least repress the emotions slightly—to Seven, he couldn't control his emotions and they had overwhelmed him, putting him into a coma when he became upset that Seven had almost died. Luckily, the Doctor had removed not only Seven's emotional inhibitor, but Icheb's as well.

Seven had blamed herself for what she had perceived a failure at being a mother. B'Elanna had gone to get something from the cargo bay, what she had found was Seven standing in front of Icheb's alcove, staring at the teenager as if he would disappear if she blinked. What shocked B'Elanna the most was the fact that Seven had tears streaming down her face. B'Elanna had looked at the ex-Borg as the tears had seemed to fall unnoticed and that had made her decide to ask Seven what was wrong. Seven had turned to her and explained that she did not deserve the love of Icheb because she had failed him, but B'Elanna had explained that it wasn't her fault that Icheb had been hurt.

Since that day, B'Elanna finally saw the real Seven. She saw past the cool Borg exterior and into the real person. Over time they spent time together working on various projects and while doing that they formed an unbreakable friendship; a friendship that no one really knew about, except for Icheb since he was very observant. They hadn't really kept their friendship secret on purpose. Both were naturally private people and crowds unsettled them. Although they were friends, they still had their fights, but they came to an agreement more quickly, and even though people did notice that, they just thought that the Captain had said something to them and made them be on their best behavior. Even the Captain believed that she had something to do with the change in her two most intelligent officers' behavior towards each other. Neither B'Elanna nor Seven bothered to correct that assumption.

Seven smiled as she thought about their first real day spent as friends. They had had the day off and had gone to the holodeck to run a program. First, they had fought, literally, in a battle situation but had tied. Seven had to admit that B'Elanna was stronger than most would think. Although B'Elanna wasn't as strong as Seven, she was close. Seven knew that if B'Elanna had been a full Klingon, she would as be as strong as her. After they had fought, they had sat and talked about their fears and childhood, well, what little childhood Seven had had. People seem to forget she had an emphatic memory, so she does remember everything from her childhood, even her own assimilation. So, Seven and B'Elanna had formed a sort of bond over their childhoods. Seven with her almost no-existent childhood, having only spent a few years on Earth with only two friends, and then being thrust out onto a vessel with no one but her parents. And B'Elanna with her harsh childhood with no friends, her being too human or too Klingon and her father leaving her when she was ten years old. They had many similarities, in childhood and in adulthood. Once they both found that they had more in common than they had first thought, it was easy for them to form a friendship. Two misfits, two half humans with a dark side that scared most, made them very close, closer than they were with anyone else.

Seven was startled out of her musings when B'Elanna plopped down into the seat next to her, her hair mused and her uniform rumpled.

"Hey Ani," B'Elanna said, chuckling at her friend. Seven had given permission to B'Elanna to call her Annika. Not even the Captain had that permission. But instead of calling Seven Annika, B'Elanna gave her the nickname 'Ani'. Which Seven liked much, much better.

"Lanna," Seven replied, lifting her implanted brow and stuck her tongue out.

B'Elanna chuckled a little and nudged Seven in the side. "How far are we from the planet?" B'Elanna asked after a few minutes.

"We should arrive at the planet in another ten minutes," Seven responded.

"And you were going to wake me when?" B'Elanna demanded playfully.

"When I went to wake you," Seven deadpanned.

B'Elanna threw her head back and roared out a booming laugh. B'Elanna then poked Seven in the side causing her to squeak. Seven blushed and then scowled at B'Elanna as the Klingon continued to laugh. Seven tilted her chin up and turned back to the helm which made the woman go into hysterics, and fall off of her chair. Seven smiled slightly as she plotted out the course while B'Elanna got off of the floor and rubbed the back of her head that had hit the floor rather hard. It had taken time, but sure enough, B'Elanna found that Seven had her own sense of humor, a little dry, but it was there. After B'Elanna had stopped thinking that everything that Seven said or did was literal, she found that Seven was actually very funny.

"So, where are we going again?" B'Elanna asked.

"There is an M class planet that is almost identical to Earth, except for the fact that it is a one day to one year variation," Seven said.

"Really? Good job," B'Elanna said.

"I was not the one who found it. Ensign Corry did. I was… regenerating," Seven said.

"Corry did a good job then," B'Elanna said distractedly as she wondered why Seven had not been the one to find it since Ensign Cory found it during Seven's duty shift. B'Elanna studied Seven for a moment and noticed the woman looked a little tired. B'Elanna became concerned. "And why were you regenerating during your shift?"

Seven remained silent.

"Seven," B'Elanna growled out a warning.

Seven sighed. "I have been having trouble regenerating lately, but I am fine," Seven said.

B'Elanna narrowed her eyes but nodded as Seven refused to look at her. B'Elanna would just have to have a talk with Seven later.

"So, how are things with Mr. Paris?" Seven asked, trying to change the subject.

B'Elanna grimaced. "I caught him sleeping with one of his holograms before we left. I broke it off with him," B'Elanna said.

"Good," Seven replied without thought.

B'Elanna turned to Seven and raised a brow in question. "Excuse me?" B'Elanna asked, sharply.

Seven paused and looked at B'Elanna and then blushed. B'Elanna forced back a smile. The blush was just too cute, but she wanted to know what Seven had meant.

"I did not think that Tom Paris was a good enough mate for you. I do not believe him to be a strong enough mate for you, nor an honorable one. He was a silly little boy who wanted nothing else than a bedmate. I have heard him on several occasions saying that the only reason he was with you was because he could be as rough as he wanted in bed with out fearing that you would object," Seven said quietly.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HE SAID THAT?" B'Elanna exploded, jumping up from her seat and began to hurl insults in Klingon at the younger woman. Seven simply waited for B'Elanna to calm down. Once B'Elanna stopped and stared at her, Seven spoke.

"At the time, you and I were not friends. You would not have believed me," Seven replied. Pause. "I then was afraid that you would stop being my friend if I told you."

B'Elanna looked at Seven as the ex-Borg turned back to the helm. Seven's was sitting ramrod straight. Her body radiated tension and some fear, fear that B'Elanna could smell and that caused her to calm down. Her anger gone, B'Elanna sat down and sighed. She rubbed her face and looked at Seven. She reached out and turned Seven to face her, but the younger woman looked down, refusing to look into B'Elanna's eyes incase she saw rejection or hatred. She could not bare to see that in her best and only true friend. B'Elanna tenderly placed her hand under Seven's chin and firmly but tenderly forced Seven to look at her. Once their eyes met, B'Elanna spoke.

"Ani, I would have believed you. We might not have been friends, but I knew that you would never lie about something like that. You are just too blunt and too honest to do that. I might have not liked you much, but I did take your opinions seriously after I got over being mad," B'Elanna said. "And I would not have stopped being your friend; I would have thanked you, because a real friend would tell me when someone who is supposed to love me is really betraying me and hurting my honor."

Seven was about to say something when all hell broke loose. The ship began to shake as if it was in a blender. Seven and B'Elanna grabbed onto their controls and tried to find out what was going on. Alarms went off left and right as their shuttle was tossed back and forth wildly. Suddenly the shaking stopped and everything seemed to be fine when the computer announced:

WARNING. WEAPON CONTROLS AND COMM CONTROLS ARE OFF LINE. ENVIORNMENTAL IS AT 90 AND FALLING. SHEILDS ARE AT 99.9 AND FALLING.

"Shit!" B'Elanna cursed. "Are helm controls still working?"

"Yes," Seven said.

"Can we reach the planet to land?" B'Elanna asked.

"Yes, but I suggest you pack as much as you can. Our shields will not hold after we land and the Delta Flyer will most likely blow up," Seven said.

Seven and B'Elanna locked eyes.

"That bad?" B'Elanna asked.

"That bad," Seven agreed.

B'Elanna nodded and went into the back to pack the things that they would need as Seven flew them as quickly as possible to the planet.

WARRNING. ENVIORNMENTAL IS AT 85 AND FALLING. SHEILDS ARE AT 95 AND FALLING. The computer intoned.

B'Elanna came back with three large packs, two medical packs and the portable regenerator.

WARRNING. WARP ENGINES AND TRANSPORTERS ARE OFF LINE. The computer intoned.

"B'Elanna, get strapped in. We are going to enter the atmosphere in thirty seconds," Seven commanded.

B'Elanna jumped into the seat and put the things under the counsel and strapped herself in. The Delta Flyer entered the atmosphere.

WARRNING. ENVIORNMENTAL IS AT 75 AND FALLING. SHEILDS ARE AT 85.94 AND FALLING. The computer intoned.

The Delta Flyer began to shake hard as it flew into the planet. They broke through the atmosphere.

WARNNING. SHEILDS ARE AT 59.92 AND FALLING. The computer intoned.

"Fuck," B'Elanna cursed.

"Damn," Seven said at the exact same moment.

B'Elanna looked at Seven.

"What now?" B'Elanna asked as she looked at her best friend whose fingers were flying over the helm controls faster than she had ever seen.

"There are no plains or smooth places where. There is only forest and a lake. I fear I will have to land in the lake," Seven said, her voice trembling slightly at the thought.

"Damn," B'Elanna cursed.

The Delta Flyer flew towards the lake slowing slightly as it approached. Seven slowed as much as she could without causing a free fall. The Delta Flyer hit the water with a splash. The two of them were jolted around and banged up, but B'Elanna and Seven moved quickly. B'Elanna got the three packs, while Seven got the two medical packs and the portable regenerator. B'Elanna opened the hatch door and jumped out, closely followed by Seven. The two quickly swam to shore and the Delta Flyer blew up when they were half way there. Seven dropped the medical packs but managed to keep a hold onto the portable regenerator, while B'Elanna dropped the pack that held the transmitter. But B'Elanna and Seven kept swimming until they were to shore. B'Elanna and Seven walked onto shore and collapsed on their back. B'Elanna looked at Seven and saw blood pooling beneath her.

"Seven, you're hurt!" B'Elanna yelped in concern.

Seven looked at B'Elanna with pain in her eyes. "A part of the Delta Flyer hit me as we swam," Seven responded in a monotone.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" B'Elanna demanded as she scrambled up and turned Seven over and gasped in shock and sympathetic pain. Seven's back was torn up and the back of her head had a large shallow gash on it.

"Ow," Seven moaned.

"Oh, Seven," B'Elanna cried softly. "Where are the medical packs?"

"I dropped them in the explosion," Seven said, painfully.

"Damn, and I dropped the transmitter," B'Elanna cursed. "It's okay Seven; I'll take care of you."

B'Elanna looked through one of the backs and came up with one of Seven's least favorite biosuites. B'Elanna ripped the suite and started to wipe the blood off. Seven whimpered and B'Elanna made soft soothing noises. Seven passed out from the pain. Suddenly, a spear entered her vision. B'Elanna slowly looked up and saw that there were at least fifteen women surrounding them. The one holding a spear was blonde, but that was all she saw. The woman had some kind of mask on so it was hard to see her face. B'Elanna felt a low growl start in her throat and she bared her teeth. B'Elanna studied the women, primitive, and probably pre-industrialized.

"Can I help you?" B'Elanna asked as calmly as possible.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" the blonde spear holder demanded.

"My name is B'Elanna, daughter of Miral of the House of Prasba, from Qo'noS. We crashed here when our craft malfunctioned," B'Elanna said, impatiently. "Now can I finish helping Ani?"

"No, we do not know who you are, or if we could trust you," the blonde woman said.

B'Elanna saw that the other women actually flinched at that. Apparently the blonde was not acting how they expected or even as what was their protocol. B'Elanna jumped up angrily.

"I'm not the one with the spear pointing at someone who is trying to treat her injured! Have you no _honor_? Or do you always attack the _helpless_?" B'Elanna shouted.

The blonde was about to retort when a soft, pained voice spoke. "Lanna, please do not make her angry. I like you better with out holes," Seven muttered as she opened her eyes and saw the women surrounding them with spears pointed at them.

B'Elanna turned to Seven and dropped to her knees. "But-" B'Elanna started.

"No, buts," Seven ordered weakly.

B'Elanna smirked. "Yes ma'am," B'Elanna said sarcastically.

"I stick my tongue out in your general direction, I would point my finger but I hurt too much," Seven said as she gently caressed B'Elanna's cheek with the back of her hand.

B'Elanna shook her head with a wryly smile as she took Seven's hand and held it in her own. "You need to stop hanging out with Ensign Tabor," B'Elanna admonished her supposedly innocent friend. "He's being a bad influence on you."

Seven chuckled slightly.

"Follow us. We will take you to our village. Our healer will help her," the blonde said softly, realizing that the two were bonds.

B'Elanna studied the blonde for a moment and saw that she was sincere. B'Elanna nodded and helped Seven to stand up. B'Elanna easily picked Seven up in her arms. Seven laid her head on B'Elanna's shoulder and wrapped her arms around B'Elanna's shoulders without protest. B'Elanna looked down at Seven and smiled softly before kissing her lightly on the forehead and ordering her to try and sleep. The women seem surprised at how strong B'Elanna is, but they didn't say anything. The blonde barked some orders in another language and ten of the women jumped into the trees. The five remaining women surrounded them and lead them into the forest. As they walked, B'Elanna studied the five women who were speaking in another language. She wanted to know why the blonde woman suddenly backed off.

The blonde looked at B'Elanna. "Would you like one of us to carry her for you? She must be getting heavy," the blonde said as she looked at how small B'Elanna was and how big Seven was.

B'Elanna shifted Seven and held her tighter. "No, thank you. I have her," B'Elanna said.

The blonde nodded. "My name is Jara, by the way," the blonde said. "The one to your right is Sara. The one behind you is Tasa. The blonde in front of you is Laphia and the redhead in front of you is Killiar."

B'Elanna studied the blonde before nodding. "Well, you know my name. This is Seven," B'Elanna said.

Jara looked at B'Elanna, confused. "But I heard you call her Ani," Jara said.

"It's a long story," B'Elanna said, looking at Jara. "Her real name is Annika Hansen. She was kidnapped and enslaved at the age of six. She was given the name Seven of Nine. We rescued her about four years ago at the age of twenty-one. She feels more comfortable with the name Seven than Annika. I am the only one allowed to call her Ani."

Jara nodded her face dark with anger. "Were the slavers dealt with?" Jara demanded.

"No," B'Elanna said softly. "They were too many to punish. They have billions and billions of people to enslave with. We have had to fight them a lot, but we were always able to get away. We fight them as much as we can, but there isn't that much we can do."

Jara nodded.

"There is no way that you are from this planet. Was that a space craft?" Jara asked, changing the subject.

B'Elanna looked at her in surprise. She studied Jara for a moment before answering.

"Yes," B'Elanna said.

"Where are you from?" Jara asked.

"A planet called Earth," B'Elanna said.

All five women stopped and looked at B'Elanna in disbelief. "You are from Earth?" Tasa asked, suspicion coloring her voice.

"Well, not me per say. My father was and Ani was. It's a long and complicated story," B'Elanna said, slowly. "Why?"

"Come, we must get to the village. We will explain there," Jara said.

B'Elanna nodded and the group resumed their trek in silence.

Sometime later, the seven women entered a large village. Women were walking around, children were running and playing… but there were no men. B'Elanna was confused as to why there were no men. A few women stopped to look at the new comers in question but went back to what they were doing after a glare from Jara. Jara looked at Tasa and spoke in their language and Tasa ran off to the large hut. The four remaining walked into a hut that was big, but not as big as the other hut. B'Elanna saw a cot and gently placed Seven onto it on her stomach as a short matronly woman walked up.

"What is going on?" the short woman asked.

"We found some people near the lake. One of them was injured. They are bond," Jara said.

The short woman nodded. She turned to B'Elanna and Seven and smiled softly. B'Elanna looked confused at the word bond, wondering what that meant.

"Do not worry, your bond will just fine. I am Marise," the matron said.

"Hello," B'Elanna said.

"You will need to move for me to work on her, dear," Marise said.

B'Elanna's eyes widened.

"Oh! Sorry," B'Elanna said, blushing slightly. B'Elanna stood up and backed up slightly. Marise smiled softly and started to clean and bandage Seven's back. Once Marise was done, B'Elanna helped Seven to stand up.

Tasa came into the hut.

"Queen Nia asked for you to bring them to the Council Hut," Tasa said.

"All right… Please, follow me," Jara said.

B'Elanna swooped Seven into her arms again, gaining a surprised yelp from the ex-Borg.

"Lanna, you do not need to carry me anymore," Seven said, holding onto B'Elanna's neck.

"Yes I do," B'Elanna said.

"No you don't," Seven insisted, becoming stubborn.

"Yes I do." B'Elanna said playfully

"No you don't." Seven said pouting slightly

"Ah huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"Ah huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"Ah huh!"

"Nu uh!"

Jara and Tasa looked at each other as the two women fought like five year olds. The two continued to bicker even after they entered the Council Hut. The five older advisers, the five young advisers and Queen Nia just sat there watching the two grown women fight like children. B'Elanna and Seven stopped when they realized that a room full of people was staring at them. Seven blushed and hid her face in B'Elanna's shoulder. B'Elanna just grinned. Queen Nia stood up. Jara walked across the room and stood beside the queen.

"I am Queen Nia. To my left are Maril, Carin, Taran, Lope, and Hana. They are the Council Elders. To my right are Naris, Garly, Rea, Gabrie, and Opish. They are the Council Advisers," Queen Nia said.

"I am B'Elanna and this is Seven," B'Elanna said.

"Please have a seat," Queen Nia said.

B'Elanna looked at the table and saw only one extra chair. She frowned in confusion. "But there is only one chair and two of us," B'Elanna said.

Queen Nia blinked. "You are bond. Only one chair is required. Why would you not have Seven sit on your lap?" Queen Nia said as Jara sat on her lap.

Seven flushed and her eyes widened. B'Elanna's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"We're… we're… we're not together like that! We're just friends!" B'Elanna spluttered.

"You are not bond? But the way you had acted when Seven was hurt…" Jara trailed off.

"We are just friends," Seven said. "We are the best of friends." Seven turned to B'Elanna and raised a brow. "It would help if you put me down," Seven pointed out.

"Of course," B'Elanna said.

B'Elanna slowly set Seven on her feet and then took a step back. B'Elanna felt a loss when she had stepped back but she shook it off. Seven, also felt a loss when B'Elanna set her down, but shook it off.

Another chair was brought and B'Elanna and Seven sat in their separate chairs.

"Well. Tell us about how you came to be here if you are from earth, which we know to be many, many light-years away," Queen Nia asked as Jara leaned back against her, appearing content.

"You know of light-years?" B'Elanna asked surprised.

"Yes, we do. We Amazons have had this technology given to us by our Goddess as was described in the ancient scrolls. We traveled across the universe in a spaceship to find a deserted planet in which we could live our lives with out men. We may not use that technology anymore because we live the life of simplicity, but that doesn't mean we don't have it," Queen Nia said.

"So that's why there was no trace of an Amazon nation except a few relics?" B'Elanna wondered aloud.

"Yes," Jara agreed.

"You believe that a Goddess gave them the technology?" Seven asked, skeptical

"Sure, why not? The Q are god like you know," B'Elanna pointed out.

"True," Seven agreed, nodding her ascent.

"Yes, well," B'Elanna said. "We came to this planet because it was so similar to Earth we thought it would have food supplies and such. Our craft malfunctioned and we crashed."

"B'Elanna!" Seven said suddenly, panicked.

"What?" B'Elanna asked, concerned.

"There is a one day one year variance. Voyager will not come and get us until fourteen days are done and over with. By the time they do, we will have aged fourteen years!" Seven said.

B'Elanna's eyes widened as she realized that Seven was right. B'Elanna began to curse in Klingon.

"What are you talking about?" Queen Nia asked.

"For every year that passes on this planet, one day passes out in space. We were on a mission to get some supplies. Our ship is on another planet getting repaired, we were sent on a two-week mission to get supplies. Our ship won't come for us for two weeks space time, which is fourteen years here on this planet," B'Elanna explained.

Queen Nia and Jara looked at each other.

"Perhaps, you should begin at the beginning," Jara suggested.

A few hours later, Seven and B'Elanna stood in a hut that they had been given. They had explained how their ship, Voyager, got to the Delta Quadrant, how they rescued Seven and why they came to this planet, that was supposed to be uninhabited. Jara explained that they had a machine that hid their life signs so that no one would know that they were here. Usually, people who came onto the planet were rendered unconscious and had their memories altered so that they thought the planet was too dangerous to explore. Once all of the explaining was done, Jara led them to a hut. They could have had separate huts, but felt the need to share. In their hut were one large bed, two trunks, and a table with four chairs, a fireplace, and a writing desk with a chair. Their three packs where on the bed, also.

"This is nice," Seven said.

"Yeah, nicely primitive," B'Elanna muttered playfully.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come," B'Elanna and Seven said.

A dripping wet Amazon walked in with three packs. "I retrieved the packs that you lost," the young Amazon said, blushing.

B'Elanna smiled softly and took the three packs. "Thank you. I'm B'Elanna and this is Seven. What's your name?"

"Lire," the young Amazon said.

"Thank you for getting our things, Lire," Seven said.

"No problem, see you later," Lire said and then walked out.

"Perhaps we should see if we could get the transmitter to work. If we can get a message to Voyager, they may come in a few days their time," Seven said.

"Right," B'Elanna said. B'Elanna set the packs on the table. B'Elanna opened the pack with the transmitter and began to look it over…

_Chapter 2: Through the Years_

Part 1: Year One

Two days later, B'Elanna was sitting on the floor with the transmitter in pieces around her. She had taken it apart to find that it had been ruined beyond repair. And while the Amazons had technology, they did not have anything that was close enough to Starfleet technology so that she could fix it. She would have to start from scratch. Sighing, she gathered the pieces up and dumped them into a trash can. Looking around the small hut that she and Seven where sharing, B'Elanna rubbed her ridges hard as she thought.

"B'Elanna?" Seven called out as she stepped into the hut. "Have you come to a conclusion about the…" Seven trailed off as she saw that the transmitter was in the trash. "I'll take that as a yes. You cannot fix it?"

B'Elanna shook her head. "It was too waterlogged and it was damaged from the surges in the Delta Flyer. I'll have to build a new one from scratch." B'Elanna snorted. "It would be easier to build a new ship while I'm at it."

Seven raised her eyebrow at that. B'Elanna noticed the look.

"Well it would," B'Elanna said.

Seven just looked at B'Elanna.

"Okay, so it wouldn't, but you know what I mean," B'Elanna said, pouting slightly. "But, even if I were to make a new transmitter, I'm not even sure if it would work. Remember, for every day that passes outside of the planet, one year passes here. By the time the transmission reaches Voyager, it would be at least a seven years if not more for us. So, why not just build a ship, it might get us off of the planet faster."

Seven paused as she thought about it. What B'Elanna said was true. Because the transmission would actually take longer to reach Voyager, it would be easier to build a ship. Of course, then again, knowing that B'Elanna was a perfectionist, it would easily take longer than the transmission.

Seven looked at B'Elanna and said, "Go ahead."

B'Elanna smiled widely and rushed to the table and began working on designs. Seven shook her head as she walked over to the smaller woman and pulled her away, protesting, to go and eat.

A month later, Seven and B'Elanna went to the seamstress who made them quite a few clothes and boots. They had decided to try and fit in with the Amazons since they would be there for some time. After the seamstress finished measuring them, they headed for the queen's work hut to talk with Nia about that they could do while they lived there.

"So, what can I do for the two of you?" Nia asked.

"We were wondering if there was anything we could do around here to help out," B'Elanna said.

"I thought that you would be working on your ship so that you could get back to your people," Nia said, confused.

"I feel guilty just living here and doing nothing while the rest of you are taking care of us," B'Elanna said. "Plus, it would be the honorable thing to do."

Nia looked at the two women for a moment. "Well, we could always use some more help. Anything you would like to do would be helpful," Nia said.

B'Elanna frowned. "Since you don't use technology, you don't have much use for an engineer," B'Elanna said, pouting slightly.

"Perhaps being a warrior is something you should consider," Seven said, speaking up. B'Elanna looked at Seven and raised an eyebrow. "You're people are warriors B'Elanna, maybe it is time you try and embrace that part of you."

B'Elanna looked at her best friend and considered what she was saying. After they had become friends, B'Elanna had started to accept her Klingon side with the help of Seven. She could not almost speak Klingon fluently and she even knew more of her people's past than she had before. But she absolutely refuses to eat anything raw! However, the one thing that she had yet to embrace was the warrior aspect of her Klingon side.

B'Elanna sighed and smiled at Seven. "Yeah, that'll work," B'Elanna said agreeing.

"What about you Seven? Are you going to be a warrior also?" Nia asked.

"No," Seven said automatically. "I would rather be a healer, or perhaps a babysitter. I have no desire to hurt another living being as long as I live unless it is absolutely necessary."

Nia looked at Seven in surprise by her venomous reply. Curious about Seven's decision but sensing that she should not ask, Nia said, "You can do both. We already have three healers and a fourth would be nice incase of an emergency. And while the elders are great babysitters, it would be nice to have someone younger to handle the more energetic children."

"I can do both?" Seven asked.

"Yes, you can. But, you will mostly be a babysitter since you will not be needed full time as a healer," Nia explained.

Seven nodded. "When do we start our training?" she asked.

"Now…"

Part 2: Year Two

Laris watched Seven in amazement as she held a seven month old infant, cooked and read a books all at the same time. Laris was seventy-four years old and in all her time she had never seen someone who never had children of her own act as if this was a common occurrence in her daily schedule. She was proud of Seven. She had taught Seven all she knew of caring for children. She had first started with the older children and worked her way down since most difficult to care for her the youngest. But Seven had a natural ability and such a way with children that they practically begged to stay with her.

Smiling, Laris watched as Seven put down the books and set the table for the other two children—a three year old and an eight year old—while she softly sang to the sleeping infant. Laris nodded and knew that Seven had made the right choice. The gentle woman was not a killer; she was a born healer and raiser.

A few hours later, Seven walked across the grounds for the healer's hut to begin her lessons. Her teacher, Kieara, was just as proud of her pupil as Laris was since with Seven's knowledge of millions of species, her knowledge of medicine was already extensive, all she had to do was learn how to put it to use. She was already a natural.

Meanwhile, B'Elanna was with Sozar going over the basics of a bow and arrow. B'Elanna had already mastered the staff and sword with surprising ease. The youngsters that were watching were on their backs laughing like crazy as B'Elanna either missed the target completely and had to go and find the arrows or she couldn't even launch the arrows.

"B'Elanna, relax. You're too tense and that is affecting your aim and shot," Sozar said after she had chased away the children.

"Why is this so hard," B'Elanna growled.

"It's not, but it does take time to master. The bow is something that takes massive amount of concentration and is not something that can be learned through repetition since each shot is to be treated as a new move each time," Sozar said. "Now, take a deep breath and find your center. Once you find your center, extend it to your intended target. Once you have focused on your target and can easily picture it in your mind, let the arrow fly. And remember, the arrow and bow is a part of your body. The arrow flows through you, out of you and to the target as one motion."

B'Elanna took in a deep breath and did as asked. She waited for what seemed to be like hours, but was only a few moments. When she released the arrow, it hit the target, barely, but it still hit the target.

Sozar smiled. "Good, you hit the target. Now…"

The sun was just finishing setting as B'Elanna, tiredly, dragged herself into the hut she shared with Seven. She sat at the table and began to clean, polish and work out any kinks in her weapons. Once that was finished, she put them away, took off her clothing and dressed in a shift before throwing herself onto the bed in exhaustion. She closed her eyes, telling herself it would only be for a few minutes.

That was how Seven found her. Spread across the bed, snoring softly as she slept. Seven smiled softly as she sat down next to B'Elanna and began to gently rub her back as she spoke quietly to wake the Klingon up. B'Elanna murmured softly as her eyes fluttered open. She turned over and looked up at Seven and smiled.

"Hey," Seven said softly as she moved B'Elanna's hair from her face.

"Hey," B'Elanna said as she stretched like a cat. "What time is it?"

"Twenty hundred hours," Seven answered. "When you did not show up for dinner, I became concerned until Sozar told me that she had worked you to the bone. I brought you some food."

B'Elanna grinned. "Thanks Seven," B'Elanna said as she sat up and saw the plate of food on the table.

"You're welcome, B'Elanna," Seven said, a smile flirting around her lips as she saw the smaller woman eagerly attack her meal. "So, are you any closer to finishing the ship?" Seven subtly teased the engineer.

B'Elanna mock glared at Seven as she said, "No." She pouted as she mumbled something about have trouble designing some stuff and Sozar was driving her crazy and so on.

Seven laughed.

It was about seven months later in which Seven and B'Elanna stood before the tribe and knelt before the queen and her consort. After passing tests for the past two weeks, they had finally earned the right to ask to join the Nation and become Amazons. The ceremony was long and detailed as the Queen gave speech after speech and asked question after question.

Finally, the queen said, "My sisters, rise and greet your new tribe!"

The women screamed and howled in congratulations as Seven and B'Elanna stood up…

Part 3: Year Three through Year Five

It was into their third year on the planet when a scout came running into the village, covered in blood, screaming out that they were being attacked. The warriors—including B'Elanna—ran to their huts for their weapons before gathering before the queen, while those who do not fight—including Seven—and the children rushed to the cave where they would stay in safety until the battle was over.

As Seven and B'Elanna rushed in opposite directions, they looked behind them and locked eyes with each other.

_Be safe_, Seven thought.

_Be safe_, B'Elanna thought.

Once they were unable to see each other, they turned their concentration on what they were supposed to be doing.

A year later the war was over and the north tribe that Seven and B'Elanna had belonged to had won. The queen from the south tribe had been executed after been found guilt of treason to the Nation and for inciting war. After the queen's daughter took over, the ten tribes met and discussed the need to unite under one queen. It was decided that Queen Nia would be the one queen while all the other queens would be her regents

A year later, after much talk and work, the tribes united. B'Elanna became the lead hunter and the lead trainer for younger warriors. Seven became a full-fledged healer and the most sought out babysitter.

It was what B'Elanna would consider Christmas, December 25. Although not really celebrated anymore, that was one of the traditions she had grown up loving. Her abuela, her father's mother, had taught her about it and it was one of the traditions she still practiced. So it was with an extremely shocking shyness that she handed Seven a wrapped box.

"What is this?" Seven asked in confusion as she held the box that was three feet by two and a half feet by two and a half feet.

"It's a present," B'Elanna said. "Merry Christmas."

Seven looked at B'Elanna in utter confusion. Sighing, B'Elanna began to explain the Christmas holiday and what it meant.

"I do not have a present for you," Seven said sadly.

"It's okay Seven. I didn't expect anything," B'Elanna said. "Go on, open it."

Seven nodded as she ripped open the wrapping paper and box. Inside of the box was a model of a ship. Intrigued, she took the ship out and studied it. The model was two and a half feet long, one and a half feet tall and two feet wide.

"Is this…?" Seven asked.

"Yes, that is the ship that I will make," B'Elanna said proudly.

"You are giving me a model?" Seven asked, slightly confused.

"Not just a model!" B'Elanna said as she took something out of the box. It was a remote. B'Elanna took the model from Seven and placed it on the floor. Stepping back, she said, "Watch this." She pressed a few buttons and the ship suddenly began to hover about six inches off of the ground. Seven blinked in surprise as B'Elanna began to explain her gift and what it did.

"You made a model that can be played with?" Seven asked.

"Yep," B'Elanna said, beaming. She handed Seven the remote. "Here, give it a try."

Seven took the remote and played with it a little. Smiling as she got into it, she moved the little ship all around the hut as B'Elanna looked on, smiling tenderly at her best friend.

"So, do you like it?" B'Elanna asked.

Seven looked at B'Elanna and beamed. "This is great."

B'Elanna laughed softly as she watched the blonde beauty play like a child. This was one of the times that B'Elanna just enjoyed sitting back and watching the younger woman experience something for the first time. Seven was almost like a kid when she experienced things that she should have as a child. Seven had an innocence about her that drew B'Elanna to her. The way she questions things that B'Elanna took for granted. It renewed her zest for life and gave her a new outlook that she had not had since she was a child herself.

B'Elanna wished she had her holocam so that she could make a movie of this so that she could always treasure it when ever she felt like it.

A few hours later, Seven and B'Elanna were in bed. They were both asleep, but they were slowly making their way to the center of the bed. Once there, B'Elanna pulled Seven into her arms. The ex-Borg laid her head on the Klingon's shoulder, placed her arm around the slender but muscular waist, and her leg in between B'Elanna's legs. They sighed as they relaxed against each other. Seven tucked her head under B'Elanna's chin as B'Elanna wrapped her arms snuggly around Seven's body. B'Elanna rubbed her hand up and down the blonde's back.

Slowly, they stilled and came into a deeper rest.

Part 4: Year Six

It was that start of their sixth year on the planet when it finally happened. They had been sleeping in their hut, and as with the past three months since that night on Christmas Eve, they had each started on the other side of the bed before drifting to the middle, holding each other. Either they were spooning or one on their back holding the other to their chest. They never said anything about it when they awoke.

B'Elanna, at the moment, was on her back with Seven in her arms when she woke up. B'Elanna didn't move right away, choosing to watch Seven sleep, instead. For the past six months, B'Elanna has felt her feelings change for the younger woman. B'Elanna felt her heart swell with… love. B'Elanna blinked as she realized what her feelings were… they were of love. She was in love with Seven. B'Elanna was not bothered with this. Years ago she would have been bothered but not anymore. After nearly six years with the Borg on a planet with only women, B'Elanna had grown closer to Seven and their friendship had deepened to a level so that she knew Seven inside and out and the blonde knew her inside and out.

B'Elanna sighed as the realization of her love for the woman in her arms surrounded her hearts and settled over them like a thick blanket. B'Elanna turned her head and pressed her nose to Seven's hair and breathed in deeply, imprinting the sent of Seven on her brain. Once the smell was imprinted on her brain, B'Elanna closed her eyes and relaxed as her body changed and allowed her spirit to recognize Seven as her mate. She didn't even think about it, she just did it, never assuming that Seven did not feel the same way.

Once that was done, B'Elanna opened her eyes and lifted a hand and cupped Seven's cheek. Her thumb gently caressed the high cheek bone and smiled when Seven made little mewing sounds. Seven's eyes slowly fluttered open and looked up at her with a sleepy dazed look. B'Elanna and Seven stared into each other's eyes. B'Elanna stared into Seven's eyes, looking for any hint that Seen felt the same as she did. B'Elanna saw into Seven's deep blue eyes and saw exactly what she was looking for. B'Elanna smiled brightly and started to lean forward as her eyes became heavy with lust and love. Seven's head move towards B'Elanna's. Their lips met and they began to kiss passionately. They broke apart after a few minutes, panting heavily. Seven was now on her back with B'Elanna pressed against her side.

B'Elanna gently moved her fingers over Seven's face, lingering over the implant over the blue eye. Seven breathed in deeply as the sensitive place where skin and metal merged into one. Seven rubbed her fingers up and down the ridged spine of B'Elanna's back, causing the older woman to purr slightly.

"I'm in love you," they said at the same time.

Both of them smiled.

"B'Elanna?" Seven asked, her eyes wide, open, conveying her innocence in a single look.

"Yes, my love?" B'Elanna asked as she gently placed kisses along Seven's jaw line.

"Make love to me," Seven whimpered as a flood of feeling raged through her abdomen and womanhood. She rubbed her thighs together to relieve the tension that had suddenly assaulted her.

B'Elanna pulled back and looked Seven in the eyes. "Yes," B'Elanna hissed in return.

B'Elanna leaned down and began to softly kiss Seven's lips. The kisses became longer and longer until it was one continuous kiss that deepened and deepened with every moment. Slowly, they undressed each other and began the most intimate of dances.

Outside of their hut stood Queen Nia, Jara and three members of the Royal Guard. They were all smiling and laughing softly, except the queen, who was pouting at her mate.

"Ha, you owe me six back rubs and a moonlit walk," Jara said to her mate.

Queen Nia cursed at B'Elanna's and Seven's hut, shaking her fist in mock anger.

"Damn those two! They couldn't have waited another two years before they figured it out, no… they had to figure it out now," Queen Nia complained as her royal guard laughed which turned into cat calls and whistles from the moans of pleasure coming from B'Elanna's and Seven's hut.

B'Elanna hovered over Seven, perspiration covering her body, her slick hair stuck to her head and she panted heavily as she came down from her climax. Seven was beneath her. Strong legs were wrapped around her waist and slender but powerful arms were wrapped around her neck. Seven's head was thrown back, exposing her throat. She was breathing erratically as her body was racked with aftershocks of her climax. B'Elanna lowered her head onto Seven's breast so that her ear was against Seven's heart and breathed in deeply. Her body tensed, suddenly, for a moment as her hearts stopped. Pain filled her body as it began to bring its back up organs up to preserve her life. Slowly her hearts began to beat again, and began to beat in time to Seven's. Finally her hearts were matched to Seven's beating heart, and the pain receded and her body stopped using its redundant organs. B'Elanna lifted her head up and looked into Seven's eyes, shocked at what had just happened.

"B'Elanna?" Seven asked, concerned.

B'Elanna looked at Seven and opened and closed her mouth like a fish. "I… uh… I…" B'Elanna stuttered in astonishment.

"What is the matter, my heart?" Seven asked, her metal brow lifting in question.

"It's true," B'Elanna said.

Seven frowned and looked at B'Elanna in confusion. "What is true?"

"The myth of Kahless," B'Elanna said softly

"The myth of Kahless," Seven asked confused. "What is the myth of Kahless?"

"It is said that when Kahless met his soul mate, his third, and accepted her, it was said that with his ear against his mate's heart, his hearts stopped beating, while his redundant organs worked in over time to keep him alive. His hearts then began to beat in time to his mate's. After that, when ever his mate was in trouble, he could feel it, even if he was miles away," B'Elanna said.

Seven raised a brow. "That does not explain why you said it was true, and it does not explain why you…" Seven trailed off, her eyes widening in understanding. "B'Elanna? Are you saying…?"

B'Elanna nodded her head slowly.

"I am your third heart?" Seven asked, cocking her head to the side as she studied her lover.

B'Elanna nodded again.

Seven smiled and pulled B'Elanna down into a passionate kiss.

Six months later B'Elanna and Seven were married in the Amazon way and secretly they had taken the Oath. Most would think it was too fast, but to them it was the next logical step. B'Elanna's Klingon side wanted nothing more than to claim the mate that she had known was hers from the moment she had met Seven after being freed from the Borg. Seven's Borg side made it so that it was logical to move to marriage almost right away since they were the best of friends and they were the perfect match for each other. So, with Klingon aggressiveness and Borg logic, their marriage was at the perfect time.

Part 5: Year Seven

They were into a little over six months into their seventh year on the planet and Seven was eight months pregnant. After being married for a little over a month, they had decided hat they wanted to have children. Luckily the Amazons had the technology to reproduce with one another since there were no men on the planet. It was one of the few technologies that they used in their daily lives and Seven and B'Elanna were grateful for that.

After talking it over, they had decided that they wanted to have a child now and now wait the typical one to two years before starting a family. They had also decided that Seven would carry the first child. So, now, Seven was eight months along in her pregnancy.

It was a sunny morning when B'Elanna stood in front of her wife in their hut. B'Elanna gently rubbed Seven's stomach as she kissed her mate. B'Elanna was going out with her young charges to show them how to survive when you only had a few items that were almost useless.

"Love, you are going to be late. Go, I'll be here when you get back," Seven said, laughing as B'Elanna growled in protest.

"I don't wanna go," B'Elanna whined.

"Love, you promised them that you would take them and this is the only time in which you can. Go so you can keep your honor," Seven said gently.

"What if you go into labor? You need me here," B'Elanna said.

"Lanna, labor takes hours. They can go and get you if I do. Now go and that is an order," Seven said.

B'Elanna pouted before nodding and lowering her head and heading to the door. She grabbed her stuff and walked out. Seven held up and hand and ticked off five fingers before B'Elanna came back running into to the hut. B'Elanna hugged Seven carefully and kissed her softly before sinking to her knees and placing kisses all over Seven's stomach.

"See you soon, Wa'Hom," B'Elanna whispered before jumping up. "See you soon too, Be'nal."

"Lanna, it is only three days and four nights," Seven reminded before turning B'Elanna around and smacking her butt hard, causing B'Elanna to yelp and jump up. B'Elanna mock glared at Seven over her shoulder before rushing out of the hut, followed by Seven who was waddling. Seven waddled up to Jara who was six months pregnant and watched as B'Elanna and Mira left with twelve fifteen year old girls for their time in the wild forest.

"You have B'Elanna wrapped around your little finger, you know that don't you?" Jara asked.

"Indeed. You have Nia wrapped around your finger as well," Seven pointed out.

Two nights later, B'Elanna was using a stone to sharpen her sword as she sat in front of the fire in her watch shift. Mira and the twelve girls were asleep and B'Elanna doubted that she could sleep anyway. She was too worried about Seven. Something felt wrong… Her heart clenched painfully, causing her to drop the stone and the sword. B'Elanna jumped up and shook Mira. Mira woke up and looked at B'Elanna in question.

"My turn already?" Mira asked.

"Something is wrong with Ani. I can feel it. Can you handle the girls? I need to get back to her," B'Elanna said.

"Sure. Their old enough that they don't need two people to watch them. Go on," Mira urged. She knew all about B'Elanna's "feelings". B'Elanna had more than once stopped an assignation attempt on the Queen when there had seemed to be no reason for one.

"Thanks," B'Elanna said before gathering her things and running through the forest back to the village. It took most of the night and when B'Elanna finally entered the village, it was barely morning. B'Elanna ran into her hut, ignoring the calls of the guards. Seven was on the floor, a wet spot near her crotch and a large bruise on her forehead.

"_Annika_!" B'Elanna shouted in shock. B'Elanna rushed to Seven's side as two of the guards ran into the hut. B'Elanna turned to them. "Quick, run and get Stella."

The two guards nodded. One of them ran to get the healer as the other walked up to B'Elanna and knelt down beside her. A few moments later, Stella comes running into the hut and gasps when she sees Seven. She dropped to her knees and started to check Seven out.

"She's gone into labor and she appears to have a concussion. We have to get her to the Healer's Hut. Quickly," Stella said.

"Can she be moved?" B'Elanna asked.

"Yes," Stella said.

B'Elanna nodded and stood up before gently picking Seven up into her arms. Then they rushed to the Healer's Hut as people began to come out of their huts. Once inside, B'Elanna laid Seven down and Stella began to work.

"I'm going to have to cut the baby out. It's too dangerous for her to give birth right now," Stella said.

B'Elanna nodded.

"What can I do?" one of the guards asked.

"Go and get Queen Nia. She has practice in this sort of thing," Stella ordered.

"Right away," the guard replied and ran out of the hut.

Stella began to prep Seven for the surgery. Stella had everything ready as Queen Nia came rushing in.

"My Goddess," Queen Nia gasped before rushing to Stella side.

As they worked, B'Elanna held Seven's hand and prayed for the best.

Several hours later, B'Elanna held her baby daughter as Stella finished patching Seven up. Once the wound was closed, Stella used one of the Amazon made dermal regenerators and closed the wound completely. B'Elanna watched this and felt her hearts constrict at the site. B'Elanna looked down at the tiny child in her arms and was surprised to see the forehead ridges were more prominent than she had thought they would be. She was even darker than she should be and she had blue eyes! But she was so beautiful, brown skin, reddish brown hair, blue eyes, and a ridged forehead.

"B'Elanna," Queen Nia said softly.

"Yeah?" B'Elanna asked, not looking up.

"B'Elanna, look at me," Queen Nia ordered softly. B'Elanna looked up into her Queen's worried eyes. "Seven is going to be fine. She'll be good as new night after she has regenerated. I'll have one of the guards bring the regeneration unit in here for her to use. Do you want to stay here with Seven?"

"Yes," B'Elanna said simply. "The baby's clothes are in the trunk on the top of everything. Can you get the guard to bring them?"

"Certainly," Queen Nia said, nodding to the guard by the door. "So, what is the name of this little beauty?"

"Kathryn," B'Elanna said. Seven and she had not really decided on a name, but she knew that Seven wanted to name the baby after the Captain because in every way, but blood, she is Seven's mother. "We can call her Katie."

"You are naming her after your Captain?" Queen Nia asked.

"Yes," B'Elanna said as the guard came back. Stella took the regeneration unit and hooked Seven up to it as the guard handed B'Elanna the baby clothing. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Captain B'Elanna," the guard said, causing B'Elanna to groan softly. The guard smirked and walked off to stand by the door outside. B'Elanna shook her head and laid Katie on the table and began to dress her into the footie pajamas.

"Is there a way Ani can breast feed while regenerating?" B'Elanna asked Stella.

"That should be no problem. In fact, it may help in the recovery," Stella said as she cleaned up the hut.

"Well, I'll leave you to Seven and your daughter," Queen Nia said.

"Thank you for your help Nia," B'Elanna said.

"It was no problem B'Elanna. But, some time today I want to talk to you. You're supposed to be with the kids and Mira," Queen Nia said.

B'Elanna nodded. Yes ma'am," B'Elanna whispered.

Queen Nia left and B'Elanna walked over to Seven and lowered her top and held the quiet baby to her breast.

That night, after a long explanation of how she knew Seven was in trouble, B'Elanna returned to the Healer's Hut to find Seven awake and feeding Katie. B'Elanna rushed to her side and hugged her, but being careful of their daughter. B'Elanna caught Seven's lips in a heated kiss. Seven broke it off after a while and leaned her forehead against B'Elanna's. B'Elanna demanded to know what happened and Seven explained that she had fallen when an overwhelmingly painful contraction had hit her.

"Thank Kahless I felt something. Who knows how long you would have been there with out help," B'Elanna whispered, her hearts aching.

"I'm sorry love," Seven whispered.

"It's alright," B'Elanna said, kissing Seven's forehead, softly.

"You know, we need to name the baby," Seven said.

"I already did," B'Elanna said, a little sheepishly, and Seven raised a brow in silent demand of an answer.

"I named her Kathryn. We can call her Katie," B'Elanna said and watched as Seven's eyes tear-ed up and she brought a hand up and cupped her face. Seven slowly stroked her cheek before pulling her into a soft loving kiss. B'Elanna broke the kiss and placed small kisses all over Seven's face.

"Thank you," Seven said simple. No explanation of how grateful she was, just a simple expression of gratitude.

"No problem," B'Elanna said.

Part 6: Year Ten

Ten years after their arrival on the planet, Katie was sitting in B'Elanna's lap as the pregnant Klingon told her daughter a story of her experience on Voyager. Katie was three years old and B'Elanna was nine months pregnant. Everyone silently cursed the fact that _B'Elanna_ was having their second child. Seven had been perfect in her pregnancy, she never complained nor did she have hormonal fits. Her only thing was having very strange cravings but manageable. Now, with B'Elanna, that was a different story. She complained constantly, she had hormonal fits at a moments notice and her cravings were outrageous. Everyone thought that Seven was a saint for dealing with B'Elanna every day and night for the past nine months.

"Telling another Voyager story?" Seven asked as she entered their quarters.

"Mama!" Katie said, holding her arms up and Seven picked her up and bent down and kissed B'Elanna's forehead.

"She loves them," B'Elanna said, before grimacing suddenly.

Seven raised a brow. "Is it time?" Seven asked.

"Oh yeah," B'Elanna rasped out in pain.

Seven placed Katie gently onto the floor and then picked up B'Elanna. Ordering her daughter to follow her, Seven strode out of the hut and headed for the Healer's Hut. Seven walked into the hut and placed B'Elanna onto the table as Stella walked up to them. Stella quickly stripped B'Elanna from the waist down and checked on her progress.

Exactly twenty hours forty-five minutes and twenty-four seconds later, B'Elanna held the tiny baby in her arms. Seven was holding Katie in her arms as she leaned over and kissed B'Elanna's lips before kissing the tiny baby's forehead ridges. The baby had mocha skin, deep blue eyes, and dark brown hair and forehead ridges.

"What shall we name her?" B'Elanna asked softly as she began to breast feed their daughter.

"How about Miral?" Seven asked softly.

B'Elanna looked up into Seven's eyes before nodding.

"It's perfect," B'Elanna said.

"She's purty mama," Katie said.

Seven smiled at her oldest. "Yes, she is," Seven said.

"When can she start playing with me?" Katie demanded, bouncing on Seven's hip.

B'Elanna and Seven laughed at the demand.

"Not for a while, little one. In a little over a year," B'Elanna said, smiling as she undid her shirt and brought her youngest to her bare breast.

"Awe," Katie whined and pouted slightly.

"Don't whine, Katie," Seven said.

"Yes mama," Katie said as she placed her head on Seven's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Seven smiled at B'Elanna and gently kissed her wife. B'Elanna smiled into the kiss.

Life was good.

_Chapter 3: Back to Voyager_

Fourteen years on the planet had changed B'Elanna and Seven. Not only were they married, but they had two beautiful daughters and one on the way—luckily Seven was pregnant and not B'Elanna, to the relief of the village. And while the village had become a home to them, Seven and B'Elanna both wanted to get back to Voyager. For the last few years, B'Elanna had been working non-stop on a space ship that would take them off of the planet and back to Voyager. And even though she had not completed it sooner, she had still kept at it. It had become about pride now once B'Elanna had said she would finish it before Voyager would get there, she had to finish it before Voyager got there.

The Torres family was, at the moment, in the dinning hut having dinner with Queen Nia, Jara and Nia's and Jara's daughter, Naja. Katie and Naja were happily chatting away about everything they had learned during the day. Miral was sitting in B'Elanna's lap eating blueberries. Katie was sitting on the left side of the pregnant Seven.

"So, how is the building going?" Seven asked as she wiped Miral's face of blue berry and then washed her hands of blue berry stains.

"It's done," B'Elanna said, knowing that Seven was talking about the ship that she had built herself. The ship was about five times bigger than a shuttle, and slightly bigger than Neelix's craft. It has a cargo bay, a med bay, a science bay, a transporter room, a weapons locker, a storage room, three quarters, a mess hall, an engine room, and a control room. There was also a hidden room under the floor that could mask a person's signature from scanners with a weapon's room. The ship itself was fast, faster than Voyager herself. The maneuverability was better than a shuttle, the range on scanners were greater than those on Voyager (B'Elanna's gift to Seven), the communications range on the White Dragon were twice those of the Delta Flyer, a tractor beam, a chameleon cloak in which the surface of the hull can change to mimic it's surrounding so that it can blend into the background or seem like a piece of junk in space, and it also has an internal cloak that will make it seem like it was an average shuttle with little or no technology. The hull was strong enough that an asteroid couldn't even scratch it. The hull was made of Kelsanalanthium, and Anaranthium, both of which are found exclusively in the Delta Quadrant. When mixed together, they make a metal stronger than any known substance in the Alpha Quadrant. Once hardened, it was impossible to make it into a liquid or gas again. The shields were strong and almost impenetrable. Then there was the fuel, which was Hydrollanthium, a white metal substance that not only gave more power but lasted longer than dilithium.

B'Elanna had been working on the ship for almost ten years. With all of the technology and materials that the Amazons had, it had been like a dream come true for B'Elanna. She had combined Borg technology, Maquis technology, Federation technology and her own imagination to create the 'White Dragon'. The only reason she had not started right away was the fact that she had to first design it and make models, then do redesigns and make new models. Then, she had to gather the materials to build it. The only reason it took ten years to build was because she had no other help besides Seven, and even then it was only rare that Seven helped since she was often taking care of children or nursing the sick. Not only that, but B'Elanna had her own duties to perform and only worked on the ship in her spare time.

Seven looked at B'Elanna and nodded. "You checked everything? It all works?" Seven asked as she lifted Miral into her lap.

B'Elanna nodded. "I did a test run every day for a week. Everything checks out and we can leave any time," B'Elanna said, smiling softly as Miral curled in Seven's lap and fell asleep.

Seven was about to speak when she noticed that almost everyone was listening to their conversation. She said, "Tonight we will talk."

Queen Nia and Jara, who were sitting across from Seven and B'Elanna, looked at each other, knowing what was going to happen now that the ship was ready.

B'Elanna and Seven were in their hut after having eaten dinner and were just relaxing after they had put their daughters to bed. B'Elanna was sitting on the soft lounge chair she had built for Seven. Seven was sitting between her legs, resting against her front. B'Elanna had her arms wrapped around Seven's expanded stomach and was soothingly rubbing Seven's stomach to calm their unborn child.

"So, you have completed the craft?" Seven asked softly.

"Yeah. Mira, Lorna and I loaded up the last of the dilithium and hydrollanthium this afternoon," B'Elanna said.

Seven and B'Elanna were silent for a few moments. Both had agreed that when Voyager came for them, they would go back, no matter what. While they loved it here and it had become like a home to them, this was not their home. It was too primitive for them. They loved technology and tinkering with things like that. Voyager was their home and Voyager needed them.

"I'll start packing," Seven said.

B'Elanna nodded and gently kissed Seven's left ear.

Two days later B'Elanna and Seven were standing outside of their space ship. Most of the people that they knew from the village and the surrounding villages were surrounding the ship. Seven and B'Elanna were hugged by their friends as Katie and Miral were standing beside them.

Queen Nia, Jara and Naja stood in front of Seven, B'Elanna, Katie and Miral as the rest left to give them privacy.

"We knew this would happen one day, but that doesn't make it any easier," Seven said, her eyes full of tears as Naja, Katie and Miral hugged and cried.

Jara pulled Seven into a hug and held her as they both cried. Queen Nia and B'Elanna grasped each other's forearms in the traditional warrior handshake.

"It has been an honor to be a member of your Nation," B'Elanna said, clapping the queen on her back.

"As it has been an honor to know you and have you apart of my people," Queen Nia responded as she released her arm. "I have something for you."

"Oh?" B'Elanna asked, curious.

Queen Nia waved a hand and a guard stepped forward, her arms outstretched with something in her arms. She turned to the guard and unwrapped the bundle that the guard held. Queen Nia picked up a large sword and knife. Queen Nia turned back to B'Elanna and held them out to the Klingon.

"These were Queen Sarsy's weapons. She was my great-great-great-great grandmother's. I was told to pass it onto a worthy warrior and I have chosen you to give it to. Take it," Queen Nia said.

"I can't do that," B'Elanna protested, shaking her head. "It's apart of your family. You should give it to your daughter."

"It is not a request. As my last order, I am ordering you to take it," Queen Nia said sternly.

"Yes your majesty," B'Elanna said, bowing slightly.

Queen Nia's lips twitched slightly. "Smart ass."

B'Elanna grinned. "You know you love me," B'Elanna teased lightly.

Queen Nia's face became serious. "I do. I will always be your friend, B'Elanna. Good luck in your journey," Queen Nia said before turning to Seven, kissing her temple and then walking away stiffly. B'Elanna kissed Jara's forehead and then walked onto the White Dragon. Seven and Jara looked at each other, slightly amused at their wifes who were warriors through and through.

"Seven, I want you to have this. It was given to me but my great-great aunt. I believe that you will benefit from it," Jara said, before handing her

Seven took the staff from Jara's hand and felt her eyes water.

"Thank you. I will never forget you," Seven said.

"Goodbye," Jara said softly.

"Goodbye," Seven said just as softly.

Seven and her two daughters walked into the White Dragon and the door closed behind them. Seven took Katie and Miral to their rooms and got them settled before going to the control room where B'Elanna was beginning the pre-flight check. Seven sat down and began to help. The engines came online and the White Dragon lifted off of the ground and headed up towards the sky. They broke the atmosphere and headed into space. Once clear of the planet, the White Dragon went to warp 9, heading for Voyager. Once B'Elanna computed the path, she turned on the autopilot and then turned to Seven. Seven turned to B'Elanna and held her arms open, smiling softly. B'Elanna got off of her chair, sunk to her knees and pressed her face onto Seven's enlarged stomach. Seven wrapped her arms around B'Elanna's head and stroked her hair. Their unborn child kicked and punched Seven and B'Elanna felt the movement against her face. B'Elanna smiled and rubbed her cheek against Seven's stomach as the baby fluttered about. B'Elanna loved this feeling, feeling a tiny life moving in her wife's womb. B'Elanna lifted Seven's shirt up and pressed a few kisses to the exposed flesh. Seven giggled and tilted B'Elanna's face up to lightly kissed her lips. B'Elanna sighed and deepened the kiss.

"Mama, SoSoy?" Miral asked from the doorway. B'Elanna and Seven broke the kiss and looked over to the door way. They saw Miral and Katei standing in the doorway.

B'Elanna stood up and sat down in her chair before opening her arms up. Miral ran into her SoSoy's arms as Katie walked over. With both her children sitting in her lap, B'Elanna turned to the view screen and began to explain where they were going. Seven smiled at her family. B'Elanna, forty-two years old, looked as if she were only thirty-two with maybe one or two gray strand here and there. B'Elanna had aged little over the fourteen years they had been on the planet, and even then it only made her look more dignified. But, there were things that had almost completely changed and/or matured. B'Elanna's eyes held an oldness that came from fourteen years of experiences. B'Elanna's temper, although just as fierce and explosive, became more controlled. B'Elanna was not as quick to anger as she once was, she was more willing to listen and think before she acted. Basically, B'Elanna became a mature woman, wife and mother.

Seven glanced at Katie who was so much like her namesake. At seven, she was anything but a baby, but Seven still thought of her as that. Katie was strong, smart and compassionate. She was as strong as B'Elanna, given she was Klingon and Borg. She was already in high school studies and would move on to college level in less than a year. She was everything that Seven and B'Elanna were and somehow she also was like Captain Janeway in how she would glare or be stubborn about what she cared about.

Seven then glanced at Miral who was nothing like her namesake. At four, she was extremely shy and insecure. She always wanted to be held or to be near by. She was smart, she was already in elementary studies, but she lacked focus to do it. She was everything Seven and B'Elanna were when they were children themselves and was most like Harry Kim when he had first came on Voyager.

Seven turned to the viewer and thought about herself. At thirty-eight, she looked twenty-eight, and had almost not even aged physically. She had become more human in her manners and had dropped the 'Borg' speech and thinking about twelve years ago. Like B'Elanna, she had become more mature and dignified as a woman, wife and mother.

"We're coming up on Voyager," B'Elanna said, breaking Seven's reflection.

"Katie, Miral, please go to your rooms," Seven said.

"Okay Mama," Katie said.

"Okie dokie, mama," Miral said and both little girls got off of B'Elanna's lap and headed for their room.

"Should I contact Voyager?" Seven asked.

"Yes," B'Elanna said as she took the ship in closer to Voyager.

Voyager had stopped in front of them and were trying to scan them.

Seven punched in the commands. "They're responding," Seven said.

"Open a channel. On screen," B'Elanna said.

The Captain's face filled the view screen. Janeway's face went from diplomatic to shock in under three seconds.

"_Seven? B'Elanna?"_ Captain Janeway asked in shock.

"Captain," Seven said. "We are requesting permission to board."

"_Ah… Permission granted_," Captain Janeway said.

"Thank you Captain. White Dragon out," Seven said and then cut the transmission.

B'Elanna chuckled. "Why do you always do that to the Captain?" B'Elanna asked shaking her head.

"Because I find her reaction funny," Seven said, smirking slightly.

B'Elanna laughed. "You are something else, love," B'Elanna said as she maneuvered the ship into the Shuttle Bay. Once the ship landed and the shuttle bay doors closed, the senior staff entered the shuttle bay. B'Elanna and Seven shut down the ship and exited the cockpit. B'Elanna went into their daughter's rooms.

"Girls, we're on Voyager now," B'Elanna said. "Come on."

B'Elanna held out her arms. Miral ran and jumped into her arms as Katie ran to Seven and clasped her hand. Seven and B'Elanna walked to the hatch and stepped out to greet their friends and family…

_Chapter 4: Explanations_

Captain Kathryn Janeway pushed away from her desk in her ready room and headed for the bridge. Chakotay got up from her chair and sat in his own. Janeway nodded and sat down. They had left the space station a few hours ago and were heading for the rendezvous point where they would be meeting B'Elanna and Seven. As she sat in her chair, Janeway thought about the last few days in which she had her own shore leave, and could not help the smile that graced her lips.

_Lieutenant Radical Ransom Riley, who was commonly called 3R by everyone, excluding Tuvok who was the only one who got away with calling her Radical besides her mother, had unwittingly jumped into the same lake in which Janeway had been skinny dipping in the cool morning air. They had both been rather embarrassed when they had seen each other naked. Once they had gotten dressed, they had talked, rather awkwardly about what had happened, and why they were there. From there, topics went from one to another to another with such easiness that by the time they had noticed they were talking to each other as if they were friends, and not as captain and lieutenant, the sun was setting. Riley, shyly, had tried to leave to find her own camp site, but Janeway, surprising the both of them, had asked her to stay. For the next three days of shore leave, they had spent the time together, talking about anything and everything. Janeway had found a true companion in Riley in that they both had many of the same interests, but had a number of differences that caused their talks to be more that interesting._

"Captain, an unknown vessel is approaching us at warp nine," Tuvok said from tactical, ripping Janeway from her thoughts.

"Captain, the unknown ship is hailing us," Harry said from ops.

"On screen," Captain Janeway said standing up, ready to greet a new alien species.

"Aye, Captain," Harry said, and opened the channel.

Captain plastered her diplomatic smile on but dropped it as soon as she saw who was on the view screen. It was B'Elanna and Seven.

"Seven? B'Elanna?" Captain Janeway asked in shock.

"_Captain_," Seven said. "_We are requesting permission to board_."

"Ah… Permission granted," Captain Janeway said.

"_Thank you Captain. White Dragon out_," Seven said and then cut the transmission.

"Was it me, or did Seven and B'Elanna look older than we last saw them?" Chakotay asked, puzzlement coloring his voice.

"That's what I saw too," Tom said. "But they've only been gone two weeks." Tome paused. "And where did they get that ship?" The envy could be heard in Tom's voice, but that changed when he realized that they were not flying the Delta Flyer. "And hey! Where's my ship!"

"Your ship?" Janeway asked in a dangerous tone.

Tome blushed. "Uh… I mean where is Voyager's shuttle that I just helped create?"

Janeway looked at Tom for a moment before saying, "I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to find out." Captain Janeway hit her commbadge. "All senior staff members head to the main Shuttle Bay. Beta shift bridge crew, report to the bridge. Janeway out."

Janeway walked down the corridors and waited outside of the shuttle bay for the ship to land. Once it did, Janeway stalked into the shuttle bay and waited for Seven and B'Elanna to come out as Neelix and the Doctor came up from behind. And when Seven and B'Elanna came out, she was more surprised than anything. B'Elanna was holding a small child in her arms, Seven was holding hands with a bigger child and Seven was pregnant, about seven months or so. The senior staff members all gasped, except for Tuvok who merely raised a brow that was trying to inch its way off of Tuvok's head.

"Seven? B'Elanna? What the hell is going on?" Captain Janeway demanded.

"Captain, we should discuss this in the senior staff room," Seven said. "As protocol would dictate."

Captain looked at Seven for a few moments before nodding. The Captain led the senior staff through the ship and into the senior staff room. Seven and B'Elanna got curious stared from crew members walking in the corridors. When they entered the room, B'Elanna pulled out a chair and helped Seven to sit down. B'Elanna then sat down in the seat next to Seven and placed the small child on her left leg and the bigger child onto her right leg. Both children leaned back against B'Elanna, holding the strong hands against their stomachs. The rest of the senior staff sat down in the remaining chairs, the Captain at the head of the table and Chakotay to her right. Captain Janeway folded her hands and looked at Seven and B'Elanna.

"Well?" Captain Janeway asked, impatience coloring her voice.

B'Elanna took in a deep breath and then blew it back out. "We were on our way to the planet when the shuttle malfunctioned. We don't know why, but it did. We crash landed on the planet and were found by the inhabitants. We were taken to their village where we were told a remarkable story. Apparently they are descendants of a group of people from earth that were thought to be a myth. They were descended from the Amazons. While they don't use technology in their every day life, they do have the capability to do so. So they knew that we had been on a space ship and thought nothing of it," B'Elanna started the story.

"The planet," Seven started, picking up the story, "had a one day here to a one year there variance. For you it has been fourteen days, for B'Elanna and I, it has been fourteen years. B'Elanna began to work on building a ship when we knew that you were not coming for us. We knew that you would come for us when Voyager's repairs were done, but B'Elanna is like a dog with a bone at times. She never gives up."

B'Elanna blushed and shot Seven a mock glare that Seven pointedly ignored, causing the two little girls to break out into giggles at their parent's antics, which brought everyone's attention to the two girls on B'Elanna's lap. B'Elanna and Seven caught the stares and knew they would have to explain. They had already decided on the White Dragon that B'Elanna would explain for Tom's sake.

"About five years after our arrival on the planet, Ani and I got married," B'Elanna said, softly, looking at Tom with compassion.

"You're married?" Tom asked, shocked. "But we just broke up!"

"No, to you we just broke up, Tom. To me… To me, it has been years since our break up," B'Elanna corrected, not as softly as before.

"And what of the children?" Captain Janeway asked before Tom could reply.

"Ani had Katie about two years after that. I had Miral about three years after Katie," B'Elanna said and B'Elanna looked at Seven and smiled softly. Seven leaned over and lightly kissed B'Elanna's lips.

"I knew it!" Neelix boasted happily. "And can I say, finally!"

Everyone looked at Neelix in shock and in question.

"What do you mean finally?" Chakotay asked, curious.

"Yeah," Tom whined, slightly angry.

"I am the moral officer. It is my job to know people. I have done extensive studies on Humans, Vulcans, Klingons and all the others species that we have on board. The one I found most interesting was Klingon. When the Klingons were here before, I spoke to one of them on their history. Did you know that Kahless spoke of being able to 'feel' people approach him? All Klingons are able to sense people when they approach, save for one person. Kahless was unable to 'feel' his wife approach. It is said that it was because he would never have to fear anything from her," Neelix said. He paused for effect. "Whenever B'Elanna would complain about Seven 'sneaking up on her', I found it curious since Seven shouldn't have been able to. But then I remembered what was said about Kahless and knew that Seven and B'Elanna were meant to be." He then admitted, "Not many Klingons know this because it is not often that a Klingon meets their third heart. So, not many are told this, but those who do know, go searching for this. The only reason I never said anything was because I was afraid that B'Elanna would not believe me and she would become angry with me."

"Neelix, I always knew that. I spent some time in a clergy and my SoS pounded Klingon history into me. I just never wanted to admit it. When we were on that planet, I had finally admitted to myself that Seven was my third heart," B'Elanna said.

"Mama," Miral suddenly said softly, holding out her arms. Seven reached over and gently guided Miral to her lap. Miral curled up in her lap sideways and placed a hand on her stomach, her head on Seven's breast and promptly fell asleep. Seven gently wrapped her arms around Miral and kissed her soft hair.

"I don't believe it. You can't be married to _her_! _We_ are meant to be together!" Tom protested, raising his voice with his indignation. "Besides, I thought that Seven had the hots for Chakotay."

"You mean the Chakotay hologram?" Seven asked. Everyone looked surprise that Chakotay didn't look surprised, in fact, he looked amused. "The Commander knew of the program. I told him about how hard it was for me to fit in and every time I tried, people didn't give me any slack and he suggested that I use to holodeck as away to develop my social skills in a way that would not make the crew laugh at me when I messed up. I felt that Chakotay was a safe person to try a relationship with since I am comfortable with him and we hold many interests, even though I hold no romantic feelings for him."

"Then…what about the Captain? Weren't you with her?" Tom said, grasping at straws.

Seven raised a brow and a slightly disgusted look crossed her face briefly. Captain Janeway looked slightly revolted too.

"If I were with the Captain, it would be the same as if Samantha Wildman was with Naomi Wildman. That is just gross I would never think of Captain Janeway in that way. She saved me from the Borg and has taught me much about life. She is more of a mother to me than Erin Hansen was," Seven said.

"That is a logical assumption," Tuvok said, agreeing with Seven.

"Well, I just don't think that you two are suited to be together. I mean, you two used to fight all the time and you rarely got along. The perfect match for Seven is most likely Tuvok," Tom said, grasping at nothing and making it into something.

Seven looked even more disgusted.

"Tuvok, too, is like a parental figure to me. He is like a father to me. He is someone I look up to and go to for guidance when none can be found with Captain Janeway," Seven said.

Tuvok said nothing, but slightly nodded his head, agreeing with Seven.

"And, the only reason B'Elanna and I fought is because we are so much like in many ways and yet very different. And I used to purposely anger her because I liked her reaction," Seven said, her eyes twinkling.

"You still do that," B'Elanna grumbled, faking annoyance.

"You amuse me and you are so predictable," Seven teased. "Of course, now I like to make you pout instead since you look so cute doing it."

Katie was shaking with silent laughter causing B'Elanna's scowl to get bigger.

"Wait a minute. Wait just one minute," Captain Janeway said, holding up a hand. "You mean to tell me that some of those flights were started by you, just to see B'Elanna's reaction?"

"Yes. I was only able to feel emotions fleetingly. That is why I always look like an 'Ice Queen'. My nanoprobes would counteract the adrenaline so that I wouldn't only feel for but a moment or two. I was able to see emotion with B'Elanna when she was angry. It was a way for me to feel for more than a few seconds," Seven said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"The emotional inhibitor did that. Once it was taken out, I was able to feel all on my own," Seven said.

"We have gotten far off track," Captain Janeway said. "You two have spent fourteen years on this planet. Can you resume your duties or will you need time to relearn?"

"Nope. We can do just fine, but can we have a few days to get our kids settled in?" B'Elanna asked.

"Your quarters are not big enough for a family this size. You have two kids and one on the way," Chakotay pointed out.

"Three kids and one on the way. Icheb is our son as well," Seven corrected.

Captain Janeway and Chakotay blinked.

"I suppose that is true," Chakotay said slowly.

"Captain, might I make a suggestion?" Neelix asked.

"Certainly Mr. Neelix," Captain Janeway said.

"Well, Cargo Bay 2 is mostly just used for the Borg Alcoves, Borg material and my supplies. We don't use the Borg materials and we can easily get rid of them. My supplies could be moved to another Cargo Bay. We could turn Cargo Bay 2 into quarters for those who have children. Samantha and Naomi have such small quarters that they don't even have a living room," Neelix said. "Not only can we make quarters for the families on board, we can have an area in which the children can play in and we can make that area where they go if there is an emergency or something."

"I figure that we can have all the kids' rooms below the adults' rooms. There can be a common living room and dinning room that they all share, of course there will be a small living room and kitchen in the adult's quarters," Neelix said, holding up a data PADD.

"Let me see," Captain Janeway said.

Neelix passed the PADD to Tuvok who passed it down to Chakotay who handed it to Captain Janeway. Captain Janeway read the PADD and her eyes brows were loosing oxygen where they were on her forehead. Captain Janeway looked up at Neelix in shock.

"Mr. Neelix, these schematics are amazing. Who helped you do this?" Captain Janeway asked.

"No one. I did it myself. Lt. Carey has been giving me instructions on engineering and architecture. I would like to be of more use during an emergency. I know I am the cook, the morale officer and the ambassador for Voyager, but I would like to be able to do more. It was supposed to be a surprise," Neelix said.

Everyone blinked in shock expect Seven who had suggested it in the first place.

"Captain, I would also like to present a proposal," Neelix said.

"Alright," Captain Janeway said, slightly amused and even more curious.

"I know you have banned anyone from having any more children since this is not a generation ship. But, I believe that is should be lifted to give those who wish to have a chance to have children. Quite a few of the crew are together and would like to marry and have children, but they know that they can't have children and are uncertain if they can marry. We are more or less sixty years from the Alpha Quadrant. We may not reach the Alpha Quadrant and the crew wants to start families and have their lives in their home, Voyager is their home," Neelix said. "Also, we could have a drawing of who gets to have children. We can have the drawing every five years, that way the children are old enough that they don't have to be watched so much. We can have five to ten couples allowed to have children."

Neelix passed another data PADD down which all of them read.

"Yes, well, this has been very interesting and I will think about this. For now, Seven, B'Elanna and the kids will have to sleep in B'Elanna's quarters," Captain Janeway said. "Dismissed… Oh, and you'll need to go to sickbay for evaluations from the doctor."

_Chapter 5: Helmrat Goes Too Far_

Part 1: The Mess Hall

A few hours later, Seven and B'Elanna, who was carrying both of their sleeping children, walked into B'Elanna's quarters. B'Elanna walked into the bedroom and gently laid them down on the bed before walking into the living room. Seven was already sitting on the couch with her feet up on the coffee table. B'Elanna walked over and lifted Seven's feet up before sitting down on the coffee table and placed Seven's feet in her lap. B'Elanna then took Seven's shoes off and started to massage one of her feet. Seven's head fell back and a soft moan escaped her lips.

"Feeling better, love?" B'Elanna asked, knowing that her wife's feet would be killing her after walking around for over an hour.

"Hmmm…" Seven mumbled.

"Ani?" B'Elanna asked as she continued to rub Seven's feet.

"What?" Seven asked, barely able to form a word, let alone a complete sentence at the heavenly feeling of having her feet massaged.

"Stay out of my engine room," B'Elanna said, seriously.

Seven's head snapped forward and she looked at B'Elanna before laughing softly. "That is very unlikely going to happen, my love," Seven said. "Why miss the opportunity to see you and make you look sexy at the same time?"

"Just, please, don't undermine my authority," B'Elanna said and rolled her eyes. For some reason Seven thought that when she was pissed off, she looked extremely sexy. Go figure!

Seven frowned for a moment before sitting up and placing her feet on the floor. Seven took B'Elanna's face in her hands and gently kissed her lips before pulling back, "Bella, I would never do that now. To do so would hurt your honor and I would never to that to my wife. I will respect your authority."

"Thank you love," B'Elanna said, closing her eyes as she and Seven kissed slowly.

"But I will still tell you what you do wrong," Seven added when they broke off the kiss. "Which you frequently are."

"Thank you… hey!" B'Elanna protested in ire.

Seven chuckled slightly. "You are too easy to tease, my love," Seven said softly.

B'Elanna pouted as she crawled onto the couch and curled up next to Seven, an arm thrown over the younger woman's stomach and her head on Seven's shoulder.

"Meanie!" B'Elanna whined, sticking out her lower lip in a pout.

"I only speak the truth," Seven countered.

"I know, but you're still a meanie!" B'Elanna agreed.

"If you say so," Seven said.

"Well I do," B'Elanna said, before standing up and then pulling Seven up. They went into the bedroom and got onto the bed with their kids and soon, the two women followed their children into asleep.

The next afternoon, after having transferred some of their things to the room and having been to see the doctor, the two women and two children headed to the mess hall. B'Elanna was carrying Miral and Seven was holding Katie's hand.

"Seven!" little Naomi shouted out excitedly before rushing to the blonde, but stopped just before jumping into her hero's arms. Naomi was shocked to see that Seven was pregnant and holding hands with a little girl who appeared to be her age and was clearly both Klingon and human. "Seven?"

"Hello Naomi," Seven said softly, letting Katie's hand go and pulled Naomi into a hug. Naomi, though confused, wrapped her arms around Seven and laid her head on Seven's stomach. Seven hugged Naomi gently with one arm while stroking her hair with her other hand. "Naomi." Naomi broke the hug and looked up at Seven. "Why don't we sit down and B'Elanna and I will explain. Okay?"

"Okay," Naomi agreed and led the group to the table in the back where her mother and Icheb were sitting. B'Elanna pulls a chair out for Seven, who sites down, before handing Miral to Seven.

"I'll go and get us something to eat," B'Elanna said.

"Thank you, love," Seven said, smiling, as Naomi and Sam looked at the two in surprise.

"Seven? What's going on?" Sam asked, confused at the endearment.

Seven looked at Sam and Naomi and began to explain what had happened to her and B'Elanna. Seven had just started when B'Elanna came back with a tray of food for them. Seven smiled and continued her explanation. Seven and B'Elanna traded off explaining what had happened to them as they ate their meal. What they didn't know was that their explanation was being broadcasted over the comm. system so that they would only have to explain once.

When B'Elanna had finished, they then noticed that there was utter silence in the mess hall. That is, until Naomi said, "So you and Seven are married, Lt. Torres? And Miral, Katie and the unborn baby are your kids?"

"That is true Spike. But me and Seven also consider Icheb as our son," B'Elanna answered.

Naomi nodded and looked at Katie and smiled. At her Naomi got up and walked around to Katie and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Naomi Wildman. It is nice to meet you," Naomi said, politely as Katie took her hand.

"Hi, I'm Kathryn Torres. It is a pleasure to have met my mama's bestfriend," Katie said, smiling widely.

Naomi blushed.

Naomi and Katie began to excitedly talk as Naomi described her Flotter program as Icheb stood up and walked around the table. He sat down and gently laid a hand on Seven's arm.

"I think of you as my mother, Seven, I have for some time. I love you, mom," Icheb said softly.

He was sitting next to Seven and the look of love in his eyes nearly broke her heart when she though of his birthmother and what she had done to him. Seven smiled and gently stroked his cheek.

"I love you also, my son," Seven said tenderly.

B'Elanna smiled brightly at the scene just as Miral, who was still in Seven's arms, looked from Seven and Icheb, before leaning towards Icheb and holding out her arms. Icheb responded immediately and took her into his arms. Miral curled into a small ball and fell asleep in his arms. Seven and B'Elanna smiled at them. Miral rarely went to someone so easily and it looked like Icheb was going to have a little four year old following him around like a puppy.

Then, just as Sam Wildman was about to comment, a loud and annoying voice boomed out, "Well, well, well… Look what we have here. The Drone/half-Klingon mutt family." Tom Paris walked up to the family and stood in front of B'Elanna. Unknown to Tom, the comm. system was still broadcasting all over the ship. "I demand my right to B'Elanna. It says in the Klingon customs that since I was with her first, I have the right to challenge you, Seven."

Everyone in the room gasped. It was a well known fact that Tom had cheated on B'Elanna repeatedly with holograms and ensigns from the lower decks. Everyone had been happy that B'Elanna had finally come to her senses and dumped the childish helmrat boy.

Naomi and Katie had stopped talking and were looking at Tom like he was crazy. The two girls quickly walked over to Icheb and hid behind him.

Seven stood up, and turned to face Tom. She did not feel comfortable sitting down when she was being challenged by the helmrat. Not only that, but she wanted to rip his head off. She might be a serene pregnant woman, but she did get mad and when she did, you would not like it.

"You're going to challenge a _pregnant_ woman to a death match?" an ensign from engineering demanded. His name was Turkic Forlk. His father was best friends with a male Klingon and Turkic grew up learning about Klingon customs.

That seemed to make Tom pause.

"Ensign Paris, you are mistaken," Seven began, stepping in front of B'Elanna. "You have no claim on B'Elanna because you dishonored her with you actions and you have no reason to challenge me. Not only that, but even if I accepted your challenge, you wouldn't win and even if you did, B'Elanna would never want to go back to you."

Enraged Tom reacted with out thinking and punched Seven hard in the stomach and then shoved Seven down to the floor. Seven was so surprised, she didn't even defend herself. Seven hit the floor, landing hard on her stomach. Tom was quickly restrained by Turkic as B'Elanna and Sam bent down to examine the crying Seven.

"The baby," Seven gasped out, clutching her stomach.

"Mama!" Katie cried out as Naomi cried, "Seven!"

"We can't use the transporters this late in her pregnancy. I'll have to carry her," B'Elanna said, as she turned Seven onto her back.

"I'll come with you," Sam said, who was also the Doctor's assistant. "Icheb, watch the kids."

"I will," Icheb promised as B'Elanna lifted Seven into her arms and ran from the room with Sam following behind her. They heard Sam contact the Doctor as they ran for sickbay. Everyone in the mess hall turned to look angrily at Tom Paris who was struggling to get out of Turkic's arms.

"Icheb, take the kids to the holodeck," Turkic ordered.

"Yes sir," Icheb said and ushered Naomi and Katie out of the mess hall while he carried Miral.

Lt. Carey tapped his badge and called for Tuvok to come down to the mess hall.

"Do you have _any idea_ what you have done? You _punched_ a _pregnant_ woman in the _stomach_ and then pushed her to the ground, causing her to land on her stomach! Seven and the baby could die you moron!" Turkic shouted. "You are a goddamned assistant doctor and you should know better!"

Tom deflated as everyone one in the mess hall agreed out loud with Turkic. He realized that this was his biggest mistake ever and he knew that he wouldn't be able to get out of it with his boyish charms. Tom lifted his head when he heard the mess hall doors open. He saw the Captain and Tuvok walk into the mess hall.

Part 2: The Bridge

Captain Janeway smiled at Chakotay as Seven finished her story.

"Well, I guess I better bring up the adoption papers for Seven and B'Elanna to adopt Icheb," Chakotay said, after Seven and Icheb confessed that their relationship was of mother and son.

Captain Janeway was about to ask the computer to stop the ship-wide announcement, when she heard Tom say, "_Well, well, well… Look what we have here. The Drone/half-Klingon mutt family. I demand my right to B'Elanna. It says in the Klingon customs that since I was with her first, I have the right to challenge you, Seven_."

Everyone on the bridge heard the people in the mess hall gasp in shock. Chakotay and the Captain looked at each other in shock as an unknown person asked, "_You're going to challenge a _pregnant_ woman to a death match?"_

Tal Celes looked at the Captain from her position at the helm, her mouth opening and closing in shock. Then they all heard Seven speak.

"_Ensign Paris, you are mistaken. You have no claim on B'Elanna because you dishonored her with you actions and you have no reason to challenge me. Not only that, but even if I accepted your challenge, you wouldn't win and even if you did, B'Elanna would never want to go back to you_," Seven said calmly, though the bridge crew could hear the underlying tension in her tone.

They then heard someone fall to the ground and cry out in pain.

"_The baby_," Seven gasped out.

"_Mama_!" Katie cried out as Naomi cried, "_Seven_!"

"_We can't use the transporters this late in her pregnancy. I'll have to carry her_," B'Elanna said.

"Computer, end ship-wide announcement!" the Captain barked and the comm. went dead.

"_Lt. Carey to Lt. Tuvok_."

Tuvok tapped his comm. badge. "Tuvok here."

"_Sir, there has been an altercation in the mess hall. Ensign Pairs hit Seven in the stomach and then pushed her down and she landing on her stomach. Ensign Turkic has Ensign Paris in custody_," Carey said.

"I see. I am on my way. Tuvok out," Tuvok said.

"Chakotay, you have the bridge. Tom has gone to far this time," Captain Janeway said, getting up and headed for the turbolift. "Come on Tuvok."

"Aye Captain."

Captain Janeway stalked into the mess hall with Tuvok trailing behind her. Both of them saw Tom being held captive in a man's arms. Tom actually looked scared.

"Ensign Paris," Captain Janeway growled out. "You are herby under arrest for assault on a member of this crew and for assault on a child. You will be taken to the brig while I wait for the Doctor to tell me what has happened. Then, you will be brought to trial for your crimes. Do you understand?"

Tom could not say anything, the only thing that he could do was nod.

"Good. Tuvok, take him to the brig and I want you to guard him yourself. I don't want anyone killing him before his trial, because it looks like many people want to," Captain Janeway said.

Tom looked around the mess hall. Everyone looked like they wanted to cut him up into little pieces. He even saw a few of his friends who hated Seven with a passion looking at him like they wanted to kill him. Tom lowered his head as Turkic released him and Tuvok cuffed his hands behind his back. Tuvok and Tom were beamed to the brig.

Captain Janeway took in a deep breath and looked around the room before she stalked out of the mess hall.

Part 3: Premature Labor

As Sam followed the running B'Elanna, she tapped her comm. badge.

"Wildman to the Doctor," Sam said.

"_Doctor here."_

"Doctor, Seven has been hurt. Tom punched her in the stomach and pushed her to the ground. She landed on her stomach. B'Elanna and I are on our way to sickbay," Sam said.

A pause

"_Alright, I'll have everything ready for when you get here. Hurry. Doctor out."_

As soon as B'Elanna and Sam entered sickbay, the Doctor began giving orders.

"B'Elanna, put Seven on the bed. Sam, go scrub up, quickly," the Doctor ordered.

B'Elanna quickly put seven onto the biobed and the Doctor quickly scanned her.

"What's happening?" B'Elanna demanded.

"She's gone into premature labor. What Tom had done has forced Seven's water to break and the baby is coming now," the Doctor said as Sam came up to him.

As the Doctor and Sam prepared Seven, B'Elanna got up onto the biobed and helped Seven to half sit up. B'Elanna whispered soothing words in Seven's ear and stroked her stomach as Seven grasped her legs in a tight grip.

"It's okay Annika. Its okay, I've got you. You can do it, baby. Shh…I know it hurts, I know. Calm down, my love, calm down and relax. It won't hurt as much," B'Elanna whispered into Seven's ear.

Seven leaned back against B'Elanna as she winced slightly from the contractions. Seven began to take deep breaths and tried to calm down. Over the tense time, B'Elanna spoke soothingly to Seven as the Doctor and Sam tried to coax the baby out of Seven.

Finally after a half an hour, a tiny baby girl slipped out of Seven and into Sam's hands. Sam gently cradled the baby in her arms as the Doctor cut the cord and cleaned her nose.

"You have a baby girl," Sam said, as Seven leaned back against B'Elanna, tired from the labor, not because it was long, but because of how it happened.

B'Elanna grinned as she pressed kisses to the top of Seven's head. "Good job, my love," B'Elanna whispered.

As Sam took the baby to the side of the room to clean her up and do the necessary paper work for newborns, the Doctor scanned Seven. The Doctor frowned but quickly made his face neutral before he healed Seven with a dermal regenerator. Just as the Doctor finished, Sam came over with the tiny baby wrapped in a blanket. Sam handed Seven the baby, who readily took the baby in her arms and led the tiny mouth to her nipple. Seven and B'Elanna studied their child as the Doctor and Sam talked quietly in the Doctor's office. The baby had mocha skin, deep blue eyes, and light blondish brown and forehead ridges.

"What are we going to name her?" B'Elanna asked.

"How about Rebecca? I have always found that name to be beautiful," Seven said, looking at the newborn suckling at her nipple.

Part 4: Trial

An hour after Rebecca's birth, Captain Janeway, Chakotay and Tuvok had been called and asked to come to sickbay. Both Captain Janeway and Chakotay had sighed with relief that Seven and the baby were okay. B'Elanna was sitting behind Seven with Seven between her legs as Seven cooed to the sleeping baby.

"Well, why did you call us down?" Captain Janeway asked.

"To put it bluntly, if Seven had been a normal human, meaning, with out her Borg enhancements, the punch to her stomach and the push to the ground would have killed her and the baby before B'Elanna could even get her here. The only reason she is alive is because of her Borg implants and nanoprobes. And, while the baby is fine and in perfect health, I would advise against Seven from trying to get pregnant again because there was some damage in Seven's womb. There is a ninety percent chance that Seven would die the next time because there was some damage that neither I nor the probes could repair," the Doctor said.

Seven gasped in shock and clutched Rebecca closer to her as B'Elanna held Seven to her body.

"Captain, I want to charge the helmrat… I mean Tom with—" B'Elanna started but the Captain interrupted.

"Don't worry; he isn't getting way this time. All of the things that he has done over the years can't even begin to compare to what he had done now. Don't worry, he'll be tried for the worst possible sentence," Captain Janeway said.

Three days later, Captain Janeway, Chakotay, Tuvok, Neelix and Harry were sitting at the Senior Conference table where the trial of Tom Paris was going to take place. Tom Paris was sitting at the end facing the table the five of the senior officers sat. This trial was being broadcasted to the public, not only to show justice, but to show that the Captain might be lax, but she will punish harshly for any serious wrong doing. Seven and B'Elanna had been told that they were not allowed in because they wanted no interruptions and no… bloodshed.

"Ensign Thomas Eugene Paris, you are accused of assaulting a crew member, and not just any crew member, but an eight month pregnant crew member. You are being charged with attempted murder of Seven of Nine and attempted murder of an unborn child. You are also being charged with lesser counts; poor conduct becoming a senior officer, and discrimination," Captain Janeway said calmly, her command mask completely down. "How do you plead?"

"Not guilty," Tom Paris said, sitting up straight, looking ahead.

Everyone gasped at that.

"Why do you plead not guilty?" Chakotay asked.

"I had no attention of killing Seven of Nine. My actions were crimes of passion. I was pushed beyond the breaking point and acted without thought. I was upset to find out that B'Elanna had gotten married and I wanted to protest their union because I had high hopes to get back with B'Elanna after her away mission. I acted on my passions and I ask for a lesser charge and reduced sentence," Tom said, arrogantly.

"Denied," Captain Janeway said.

"Not only did I, the Captain, Tuvok, Neelix and Harry hear what had been said, but so did all of the ship. Every single person in the mess hall that day has come forward in the two days before the trial and told me and the Captain what they saw. They even had detailed reports on it," Chakotay said, sharply.

"The Doctor gave us a report saying that if Seven of Nine had not had Borg implants and enhancements; she would have died from what you had done to her. Not only would she have died, but her unborn child would have died to. You are a nurse, you should have known what you actions would cause," Harry said, rage and anger underlying his tone.

"The five of us have reviewed the reports and the recorded interviews. Then we reviewed your personal file and all of your 'black marks'. It has been decided that since most of us are not completely impartial, you will be kept in stasis until our next transmission with Starfleet in three weeks and they will decide your fate," Tuvok said.

Tom's jaw clenched. "But you need me. I am the best pilot on the ship and with out me, Voyager will not be able to get out of the jams that we get into," Tom pointed out.

"That is not true. Ensign Tal Celes is an excellent pilot. She has even scored higher than you, but had requested to be put in Astrometrics because that is her interests. Not only that, but there are many people on board who have the ability to learn how to pilot just as, if not better than, you," Tuvok said.

Tom clenched his jaw tighter. "I am also the assistant doctor. What if you have an emergency? You'll need me," Tom pointed out. He was truly now grasping at straws.

"That's not true," Neelix objected. "Ensign Samantha Wildman and a few others are also learning from the Doctor. Ensign Corey McDonald is going to become the Doctor's full time assistant and when she is ready she will be the co-doctor with the Doctor for those females who wish that their doctor was female and for when the Doctor is forced to be offline."

"Mr. Paris, you will be escorted to sickbay by Lt. Tuvok where you will be put into stasis by the Doctor," Captain Janeway said, trying to bring this trial to an end.

"May I ask why I am being put into stasis and not the brig?" Tom asked.

"For one, stasis is not as much of a drain on resources as the brig is. Second, it is for your protection. Many of the crew is very angry with you and we would not want you to be killed before Starfleet can decide on your punishment," Chakotay replied.

Tom gulped as he paled. "Okay," Tom squeaked.

"Tuvok," Captain Janeway ordered.

Tuvok stood up and walked over to Tom who also stood up. Tuvok then cuffed him and led him out of the room as Captain Janeway ordered for the feed to stop. Captain Janeway looked at her first officer as she slumped in her seat. They both hoped that Starfleet has an answer for them about what to do with Tom in six weeks.

_Chapter 6: Convictions, Talks, Implicating_

Part 1: Sentencing

Four weeks later, Neelix's plan to turn Cargo Bay 2 into housing for families had been approved. Engineering had started to work on it, although they did improve Neelix's plans. Engineering said that the new housing could hold five families. While the housing was not as spacious as they would be on a real generation ship, it would serve its purpose and free up a few other rooms so that they could be turned into family quarters if necessary.

So far seven couples have come up and asked to be married, two lesbian couples, one gay couple and four straight couples. Out of the seven of them, three of them have asked to have children. There had been some shuffling around as people moved in with their lovers or people moved out to make room for their roommate's lover. With the shuffling, eight rooms had been freed up. One of those rooms went to Icheb and one went to the doctor who wanted to have a place where he could put his things. So that left six rooms that were un occupied, which made things seem a bit less squashed.

Two weeks later the captain and first officer were enclosed in the Ready Room the morning of the transmissions from earth while the crew talked to their families in the rooms set up for privacy.

"_Hello Captain, Commander_," Admiral Paris said, smiling slightly. "_What did you need to talk to me about?_"

"You were right," Captain Janeway said without any pretence or hello.

Admiral Paris looked at her confused.

"You were right about Tom," Captain Janeway admitted.

"_Oh? What has he done now_?" Admiral Paris asked, bored, as if he had expected it.

"I will send you all of the information," Captain Janeway said as she quickly sent the information. When the Admiral got it, he read it quickly and his face drained of color. When he looked up Captain Janeway continued, "We need you or someone to make a decision. None of us besides Tuvok are impartial; we need someone else to make the judgment and sentencing."

Admiral Paris nodded slowly as he thought. He sighed. "The only sentence is death. His record speaks against him. If this information is correct, which I am sure it is, then his punishment is either death, being marooned or being put in a penal colony. Since I rather he not be marooned in the Delta Quadrant and there is no penal colony, there is only one choice," Admiral Paris said.

"Are you sure. He is your son," Chakotay said.

"I am. Every admiral would agree with me. You can't keep him in the brig or stasis forever; it will be a drain on your resources. It is the only way," Admiral Paris said.

Captain Janeway and Chakotay looked at each other.

Part 2: Talking with Mother

B'Elanna and Seven were in their bed in B'Elanna's quarters. The children were asleep in the living room and the baby was in a crib in the corner of their bedroom. Seven was on her back and she was holding B'Elanna in her arms. Both of them were awake and were content to lay in peace. B'Elanna's head was pillowed on Seven's breast, one of her legs was thrown over Seven's legs and with one of her hands she was tracing the abdominal implant. Seven had one arm behind her head and with her other hand, she ran her fingers through B'Elanna's hair and massaged B'Elanna's head, causing the small Klingon to purr.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Seven asked, breaking the quiet.

No answer.

"Love?" Seven tried again.

No answer.

"Bella?"

Nothing.

"B'Elanna Torres," Seven growled out.

"Don't wanna," B'Elanna muttered, cuddling closer to Seven.

"Be'nal, something is bothering you. Tell me what it is," Seven ordered.

"I'm worried about talking to my mother, how she will react to you and the kids," B'Elanna said with worry.

The last transmission they had found out that B'Elanna's mother was alive and B'Elanna had put in a request to talk to her as soon as possible. But that had been before B'Elanna had gotten married and sired three kids and adopted another.

"You need not worry, I am sure your mother will accept us. After all, we are soulmates," Seven said.

Two hours later, Seven, B'Elanna, Icheb, Katie, Miral and Rebecca were in one of the rooms that were for personal transmissions between families. They would get a half an hour since both B'Elanna and Seven had fifteen minutes each. Seven and B'Elanna were sitting beside each other. Seven was cradling a sleeping Rebecca in her arms, while B'Elanna was holding Miral. Icheb was sitting next to B'Elanna and Katie was sitting on his lap. When B'Elanna looked at the teenage boy, she tried not to smile, Katie, Naomi and Miral followed him every where. He pretended that it bothered him greatly, but every once and a while, B'Elanna could see him give them a look of brotherly love.

'Video feed in twenty seconds' the computer intoned.

B'Elanna looked back to the screen and waited for her mother to appear with bated breath. When her mother appeared, her face showed shock.

"B'Elanna?" Miral asked, looking a little confused at all of the people in the room with her daughter. And that her daughter looked older than she should be.

B'Elanna looked at Seven before turning back to her mother and quickly explaining what was going on.

"So… these are our children. The eldest at sixteen is Icheb, we rescued him from the Borg a few years ago and we adopted him three weeks ago. Our second child is seven years old and since Seven had her, Seven named her after her maternal figure, our captain, Kathryn, but we call her Katie. Our third child, who I had, is four and we named her… we named her after you. And seven just gave birth to our last child, Rebecca, six weeks ago," B'Elanna said, finishing her explanation.

"From what you told me, Seven had Rebecca three to four weeks early. Why?" Miral said, detecting something in her daughter's tone when she talked about Rebecca, as if she were scared to let the child out of her site.

"She went into premature labor," B'Elanna admitted darkly.

"Why?" Miral demanded. "And what happened to that Tom Paris?"

When neither Seven nor B'Elanna answered, Icheb did.

"SoSnI', Mr. Paris acted without honor when he copulated with a hologram whilst he was with SoSoy, so she terminated their relationship before she and mom left for their away mission. When SoSoy and mom returned he was enraged to find out that they were married because he had hoped to salvage their relationship. He confronted us in the mess hall and tried to challenge Seven until another crew member pointed out that would mean he would have to kill Seven, who was pregnant. Seven then told him that B'Elanna wouldn't want him anyway and he proceeded to punch her in the stomach and then push her down and she landed on her stomach. That caused her to go into premature labor," Icheb said in a cool Borg tone but you could hear his fear clearly.

Miral stared at the teenage boy before looking at B'Elanna.

"Is this true?" Miral demanded.

B'Elanna closed her eyes before nodding.

Miral could barely control her rage as she said, "How dare that…" really bad curse! "…hurt one of my daughters!"

"Well, at least we now that she approves of me," Seven interjected, trying to change the subject.

"Of course I do! Anyone who can accept B'Elanna for who she is, I would gladly accept!" Miral said, slightly offended. Miral then proceeded to ignore Seven and B'Elanna and addressed her grandchildren "Would you like to hear some stories about your SoSoy?"

"YES!" Katie shouted excitedly as B'Elanna groaned and buried her face into her hands. Icheb nodded his agreement and Miral began to tell stories about the little terror that B'Elanna once was.

Fifteen minutes later, B'Elanna glared at the blank screen, her face burning red with embarrassment. B'Elanna turned to her family and raised a mock threatening fist and shook it playfully. "One word… say just one word about this and I'll tickle you all till you pee your pants!" B'Elanna threatened.

They all laughed and teased her before they took off running with B'Elanna running behind them, except for Seven, whom was carrying Rebecca. Seven walked down the hallway with her daughter, smiling at her family as they rough housed.

Part 3: Fake Out

Tom stood in parade rest in front of his captain and first officer. It was the day after the three day long transmissions in which the captain and the first officer had talked to Starfleet about the situation in which he had created. Tom wasn't concerned because he knew that the death penalty, while it was not illegal, but it was almost never used. Tom also knew that his captain had a soft spot for him because of his father. He also knew, that while his father disliked him greatly, his father would never allow him to be put to death.

"Ensign Thomas Eugene Pairs, by order of Starfleet command, you are sentenced to death for the attempted murder of a pregnant woman and her unborn child. For three hours, anyone who wishes to see you to say anything to you before you die will be allowed that chance. You will have two hours to set your affairs straight. Five hours from now you will be taken to sickbay where the doctor will first put you to sleep and then inject three stimulates into you, one to stop you from feeing pain, one to stop brain functions, and one to stop your heart," Captain Janeway said.

Tom looked at his captain in disbelief. He couldn't believe that his father would allow him to be put to death. Tom looked into his two commanding officers' eyes and knew it was true. His father would have been the first one they talked to and his own father allowed him to be put to death!

"You are excused. You will be escorted to your quarters by Tuvok," Chakotay said.

Tom nodded and left the Ready Room. Once the doors closed Chakotay looked at Janeway. "Are you sure we should have done that?" Chakotay asked.

"He didn't kill Seven and he had no intention of doing so. He acted impulsively. And we need him. Not just to pilot or to be a nurse, but we need every person to get back home. He'll be in the brig for three months. After the three months, he'll spend all of his off time that he isn't on duty in the brig for nine months. After that, for two years, he will be confined to his quarters unless he is on duty or in the messhall eating his three meals a day. He'll be on the Beta and Gamma shifts after he gets out of the brig and he will be busted down to crewmen. He won't be allowed to pilot until he can get back to ensign. All of his holodeck time and replicator rations will be taken away for two years," Captain Janeway said. The captain looked at her first officer. "All of this was just to scare him. He needs to learn that he cannot act like this. He shouldn't act like this and I've let him get away with it to much. And I almost cost Seven and her child their lives. I just need him to think about his actions and what the consequences are," Captain Janeway said. "Besides, one we are back in the Alpha Quadrant, he will go right back to prison."

"Does Starfleet know you are doing this?" Chakotay asked.

"Yes," Captain Janeway said.

Part 4: Revenge

Tom sat in his darkened quarters with his face in his hands. He was going to be put to death just because he had almost killed Seven and the bastard kid by accident. Why would they sentence him to death? Was this a scare tactic? He has had heard from people the captain had threatened with a serious punishment and gave them some time to think before giving the real punishment. Tom looked up and his face hardened. No, the captain wouldn't do that to _him_! She liked his father too much and she cared for him also too much to do that. He would get a little bit of revenge before he died. He was not going out without the last word or the last action before his death! Tom jumped up from the couch and began to pace as he thought. He quickly formed a plan in his mind. From what he knew, the two oldest brats spent time with Naomi in Flotter program around this time and Icheb was in astrometrics and B'Elanna was in Engineering while Seven stayed in B'Elanna's quarters with the bastard child.

"Computer, what is the location of B'Elanna, Katie, Miral and Icheb?" Tom asked.

'B'Elanna is in engineering, Katie and Miral are in holodeck two and Icheb is in astrometrics,' the computer intoned.

Tom grinned evilly. Exactly like he had thought.

"Computer, what is the location of Seven?" Tom asked.

'Seven is in her quarters,' the computer intoned.

"Computer, what room is Seven in and what is her status?" Tom asked.

'Seven is in the bedroom and is inactive,' the computer said.

Tom ran and grabbed a few things from his bathroom. He grabbed a hypospray that would knock Seven out and then he could deal with her. Luckily the doctor was a bit of a moron and never noticed that Tom pilfered things from the sickbay. All he had to do was get to the new family quarters in Cargo Bay 2 without getting caught.

_Chapter 7: Death_

A few hours earlier.

B'Elanna was holding her little daughter as she watched Seven dress Miral. Miral and Katie were going to the holodeck with Naomi to play with Flotter. Icheb was going to work in astrometrics for Seven while Seven stayed home with the baby. The Captain had ordered Seven to stay home with her baby for a few months since she had done the same with Sam Wildman and Naomi. Seven would work when she needed to, but until it was necessary, Seven would stay home. What wasn't said was the fact that Seven was still in pain from her surgery from two weeks ago. The Doctor had removed her abdominal implant and most of her ovaries because of the damage during Seven's last birthing. Seven wasn't healing as fast because she couldn't regenerate anymore.

Once the little ones were dressed and ready and Icheb had left for work, B'Elanna helped Seven into bed where she placed a few lazy kisses onto the younger woman's lips. B'Elanna pulled her lips away and looked at Seven with a stern expression. She put a finger on Seven's nose.

"You will rest for the whole day and you will not work at all. All you will do is care for the Wa'Hom. Understood?" B'Elanna demanded.

"Yes, My Lord," Seven half mocked.

"Seven," B'Elanna growled.

"Yes, love, I understand," Seven said, easily complying. She knew that her beloved was just worried about her.

"Good. I'll be back for lunch. Love you," B'Elanna said, before pressing a few more soft kisses to Seven's lips.

"Love you two," Seven said as B'Elanna stood up and walked over to the small crib. B'Elanna reached in and gently rubbed her daughter's cheeks. B'Elanna then walked to the door and ordered lights off. In the living room, Katie and Miral were sitting on the couch waiting for her. She held out her hands and her two daughters each grabbed one. The three of them then left their quarters and headed for, first Naomi's quarters to drop off her daughters with Sam.

"Thanks, Sam," B'Elanna said as she watched her two daughters run off with Naomi in her bedroom.

"You're welcome, but next time you're off, you get to take them!" Sam said, laughing.

"Alright, deal," B'Elanna said, before headed off to engineering.

B'Elanna was talking to Joe Cary about trying to install some of her ideas from the White Dragon onto Voyager. They were trying to figure out how to integrate the chameleon cloak, the internal cloak, the hull protection and the shielding. B'Elanna was explaining how she invented the chameleon cloak when she stopped mid-word. Something was wrong… Something was wrong with Seven! Without an explanation, B'Elanna sprinted from engineering and headed for her quarters. Just before she reached her quarters, she called for Tuvok and asked him to meet her at her quarters. As she entered her quarters, she heard Tom yelling at seven.

"You stupid fucking _bitch_ ruined my _life_! Take _this_ and _this_!" Tom screamed.

B'Elanna ran into her bedroom and saw Seven on the bed and Tom hitting her as he raped her! B'Elanna howled and flew at Tom. She hit him in the head and dragged him off of Seven and then threw him out into the living room where he crashed into the coffee table just as Tuvok entered the quarters. Tuvok didn't waste raising an eyebrow; he just picked Tom up and handcuffed him.

"Watch him," Tuvok said to his second in command.

"Yes, sir," Lt. Radical Ransom Riley, a.k.a. 3-R, said as she took hold of Tom, who was slowly regaining consciousness, as Tuvok walked into the bedroom.

"Computer, site to site transport, B'Elanna and Seven to sickbay," Tuvok ordered and B'Elanna and Seven disappeared in a haze of blue light. Tuvok walked over to the crib and picked up the baby. He walked back into the living room and handed 3-R the baby and took Tom. "Watch her." He left his second in command shocked, her arms full of baby.

"But—I—but… yes sir," 3-R stuttered out before her commander left the room. After he did, 3-R looked down at the tiny bundle and wondered what the hell she was to do with a baby!

As that was happening, B'Elanna and Seven appeared in sickbay before a startled Doctor and Captain. B'Elanna wasted no time and quickly picked Seven up and put her on the biobed.

"What happened?" the Doctor asked as he began to scan Seven.

"Tom, that fucking helmrat, was rapping her as he hit her, saying she ruined his life," B'Elanna snarled, her fists close by her side as her entire body shook.

"Don't just stand there! Help me!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Right," B'Elanna said and quickly went to the Doctor's medical instruments as the Captain quietly slipped out.

Captain Kathryn Janeway was on a mission. Everyone in the hall ways jumped out of her way, hoping that she wasn't mad that _them_. They didn't know weather to run, salute or shit. Captain Janeway stalked to the brig and when she entered, she saw Tom in the holding cell and Tuvok standing guard. Captain Janeway stood in front of the cell and Tom shrank when he saw his captain. Captain Janeway was shaking and her whole body was flushed red.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Captain Janeway shouted.

Tom cringed but quickly found his miss guided confidence and self righteousness. "Hey, if I'm going to be put to death, then I might as well take that fucking bitch with me!" Tom snarled.

Captain Janeway froze and then threw her hands up in bewilderment.

"Tom, we weren't going to put you to death! That was a goddamned scare tactic to get you to be a mature adult!" Captain Janeway said. "Your real punishment was, to be in the brig for three months. After the three months, you'd have spent all of your off time that you weren't on duty in the brig for nine months. After that, for two years, you would have been confined to your quarters unless you were on duty or in the messhall eating your three meals a day. You'd have been on the Beta and Gamma shifts after you got out of the brig and you would have been busted down to crewmen. You wouldn't have been allowed to pilot until you got back to ensign. All of your holodeck time and replicator rations would have been taken away for two years. But now, you'll have to be tried again!"

Captain Janeway began to pace, her arms moving wildly as Tom looked at her in shock. Captain Janeway turned back to him, her eyes blazing.

"Do you have any idea what you have done now? I don't need to contact Starfleet, nor hold a trial. You just ruined your last chance. I'll talk to Chakotay and Tuvok. But just so you know, this time it isn't a scare tactic. You will be sentenced to death," Captain Janeway growled out and then left the brig.

Tom looked at Tuvok in shock.

"I was in there for an hour, I would have been told if it was just a scare tactic by then," Tom said.

"That is correct. I did not inform you that it was a scare tactic after an hour," Tuvok said.

Tom looked at Tuvok in shock.

"Seven of Nine is like a daughter to me. I have spoken to the Commander and I have legally adopted Seven of Nine, although the Captain and Seven do not know. On Vulcan, if the daughter of a Vulcan prince is hurt by a man, seriously hurt or raped, in other words, the man is sentenced to death. You hurt my daughter and you deserve nothing but death," Tuvok said his voice slightly colored with a vindictiveness.

"That—that—you—why—how?" Tom sputtered, shocked that the normally unemotional Vulcan would show any tome of emaotions.

"Let me simplify it. You caused Seven harm and now I will have revenge for the hurt you caused my daughter by your death," Tuvok said, smiling evilly.

"Wait, something is wrong with you! I can call for miss trial since Vulcans can't feel," Tom said, glee lacing his voice.

"That is not correct. Vulcans can feel. Their feelings are so intense and dangerous that we repress them so that we do not hurt other people and end up extinct. We are worse than the Klingons. Goodbye Mr. Paris," Tuvok said and Tom stared at the security chief as he left the room with a slight strut to his gait.

B'Elanna was sitting next to the bed that held Seven. B'Elanna chuckled humorlessly. This was becoming a really bad habit. Three times Seven has been on the verge of dying, two times from child birth and now this. B'Elanna didn't know if she could handle this. Not the loving her wife and having a life together, that part she can handle easily. The part she couldn't handle was this, her beloved being hurt and nothing she can do about it. She was a Klingon through and through even though she didn't want to admit it. She was a person of action, she couldn't stand doing nothing. But, there was nothing she could do. Tom had been put to death two days ago for the rape and attempted murder of Seven. The whole ship had been pissed at what Tom had done, especially the females.

The Captain, Chakotay and Tuvok had taken a half an hour to decide that Tom was guilty of his crimes and that he had spent his last chance and that they had no choice but to put him to death since everything else they had tried had not worked. They had put him to death three days later after everything thing had been taken care of—paper work, wills, saying good bye and such.

About three days later, Seven woke up from her coma. The Doctor said that it would be a few months until she recovered full and she might need to have therapy. All was well for the time being.

_**TBC in "The Creator"**_

_Well, I hope it turned out fine! I was going for something else but it just fit this other way, so if you like it, say so, if you don't, say so. Please review! I would love to have some feed back._


	2. Teaser of The Creator

**Prologue: Strategic Incursion**

Drone 8 of 9 was regenerating after having done as many repairs as it could to the sphere which had been damaged in a preliminary assimilation gone wrong. The Drone was only four hours into its twelve hour regeneration cycle, when the Drone's eyes snapped open to reveal deep ocean blue eyes. The Drone stepped down from its regeneration alcove and began to move to its station.

A vessel had been detected in the shadow of the propulsion system. It was an enemy vessel that must be destroyed at all costs. Drone 8 of 9 walked to its station and began to punch in a series of codes to prevent the enemies from beaming aboard while the other drones worked to defeat the vessel.

The Drone failed.

Fifteen enemies beamed aboard. Eight of them beamed into the room in which the Drone was in. The Drone turned to kill the enemies, but they shot at her and she fell to the floor. The Drone began to shake and convulse as the modified nanoprobes the enemies had shot her with began to unassimilate her. Before the Drone lost consciousness, she remembered her name.

Erin Hansen.


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note:

This story is being temporarily left unfinished. I am having trouble getting to it with school, work and taking care of the house. I am working on it, but it will take me a long while to get it finished because I do not like to publish unfinished stories any longer. I do not know when I will finish it but I plan on finishing it, even if it takes time.

Sorry,

SavageLove


End file.
